I Love Coffee
by Stfora-chan
Summary: Naruto is just getting back from his long trip with Jiraiya. The first person he goes to see is his beloved master kakashi who means more to him then he gives off. But what happens when his return is found out by the Akatsuki? And what disasters happen because of it, make everyone fall apart... KakuNaru
1. one

Chapter one: lie to me

Kakashi heard a knock on his door. His head slightly perked up with curiosity and annoyance. After all it was close to midnight and he was sleeping. He got up and looked through the peep hole at who it could possibly be and it was a little golden haired boy. He was a little golden haired boy that he hadn't seen for one year. The silver haired man opened the door and the blond boy screamed "Kakashi sensei!" and jumped on him with a huge hug! Kakashi was now on the ground with the blond on top of him. His blond, his Naruto on him. And he suddenly realized that his little blond boy wasn't as little as he was a year ago and he liked it. His golden hair had gotten slightly longer and spikier, his muscles were bigger and his body was more toned from the feel of it. He had gotten taller, almost as tall as Kakashi himself and he liked it.

"Kakashi sensei! Kakashi sensei! I'm back!" The blond was screaming as he laid on the silver head man with his arms wrapped around his neck. "Well hello Naruto. Haven't seen you for a year or so." kakashi said as nonshalontly as possible as to not show how excited he really was.

"That's right sensei! And im fifteen now and soon going to turn sixteen! And I need to pass the chunin exams so every one doesn't leave me behind." Kakashi nodded then smirked. "Naruto could you please get off of me." the older man said while grinning under his mask at his golden haired boy.

Naruto got off of him and they both stood up. As Naruto was dusting off his black pants Kakashi was admiring the view in front of him he was taking him all in but couldn't help but imagine what his golden haired boy looked like naked and the thoughts filled his head with pictures of him naked and lying in his bed sweating and panting and moaning his name "-_Kakashi-"._

His thought were interrupted as Naruto said, "Kakashi sensei can I stay here for the night? I would be at my place but its real dusty and not very clean with all kinds of bugs and it looked like it had been brocken into a couple of times. Not very safe, so can I stay here for the night, please!?"

"Ah sure Naruto I have a spare bedroom so you can sleep in there if you want or you can sleep on the couch your choice."

"Great!" the blond bounced with excitment.

The blond boy yelped as he went in search of the bathroom. Kakashi sighed as he thought "Naruto is staying in my house tonight. I wonder if I should tell him that I was the one who brock into his place while he was gone…"

"hey where's the bedroom at? I just got back like two hours ago and I'm really tired." the blond asked tiredly.

"It's right by my bedroom." The silver haired man said as he answered the question.

Naruto looked around and admired his sensei's house. It was nice looking and descent, much better than his had ever looked at least not since he had owned it anyways. His room looked nice it had a double bed with a dresser and a lamp on the table next to the bed. It had a closet with a couple clothes in it and a basket meant for dirty clothes in the floor of it.

The blond got undressed and had only his boxers on when he stepped out of the room to go get some water from the kitchen. Kakashi had been looking through his collection of icha icha paradise books when he noticed the blond walk into the kitchen with just his boxers on. Kakashi felt his cock twitch a little at the sight and slightly blushed when Naruto suddenly asked "can I have something to drink?"

The silver haired man replied with "yeah go on ahead. You can have whatever's in there." when he was thinking he could have a drink of somthing completelt different.

The blond got a cup and ran some water into it from the faucet. As he was drinking it he caught sight of his sensei in his boxers and mask on and almost drooled at the sight of his sensei. He couldn't help but stare at his toned but leaned body and almost white skin and his slight scars scattered on his body from fights before. The blond thought, "why am I thinking like this about Kakashi still… he defiantly doesn't like me back, he couldn't, there's no possible way… but I love him I have since I first meet him. When me sakura and sasuka had sat there waiting to meet are sensei for the first time..."

Kakashi looked over at the blond boy that was blushing a little, and was apparently spaced out and looking at him. Kakashi saw this as an opportunity to do something that he had wanted to do, to say something he wanted to say for a long time or at least felt like it. He started walking towards the blond and stopped as he noticed his golden haired boy snap back to reality and put his cup in the sink.

Naruto said "goodnight" as he speeded past his beautiful sensei and went to the guest room. Naruto was slightly panting from the excitement of slightly touching his sensei's shoulder and his hand touched kakashi's hand as he went past him. Naruto hopped in the bed and covered up with the over sheet on the bed, he pictured Kakashi in his boxers again and suddenly felt turned on, he couldn't help himself. He looked at himself and saw he had a hard on. "Why did this have to happen here!" Naruto mumbled to himself.

"I could go take a cold shower but that would look kind of weird and he might be out there still and see my hard on. I wonder how thin these walls are? Well I don't really have a choice so I have to take care of it myself."

Kakashi was about to knock on the door to see if Naruto was okay but he heard moaning. Kakashi stood outside the door to his beloved and listened getting slightly turned on himself, then he heard the blond moan his name. "ka-kakashi….." he then went wide eyed and smirked under his mask as he listened to Naruto moaning his name and all that Kakashi wanted to do was walk in and help his blond finish up and screw his brains out so hard that he wouldn't be able to sit much less walk for a week. He wanted to mark him and let everyone know that the blue eyed boy is his. And that nobody would be allowed to claim him.

Kakashi suddenly came back from his thoughts of owning Naruto when he heard a obviously loud moan coming from the other side of the door. And what he said made Kakashi one of the happiest people in the world.

Naruto was about to come and he was trying to be as quiet as possible because he didn't want to be too loud and his precious sensei find out what he was doing. Or who he was thinking of, while doing the very dirty deed. But he couldn't help himself he was Cuming and he was moaning like crazy, and very loud. But he just couldn't help his self as he practically screamed in pleasure while saying his silver haired sensei's name. Then right after Naruto was done, he just laid there breathing heavily while wiping the cum off his fingers onto the sheets.

"Kakashi…. I want you sooo bad right now…." Naruto murmured loudly. Loud enough for Kakashi to hear.

Kakashi's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Not only that but he wanted his little fox just as bad. But he wasn't going to jump his golden haired boy just yet. He was going to wait. But he didn't know when. The silver haired man snuck back to his room and got in bed. Before he could fall asleep he was thinking of how to tell his little fox that he loved him with everything he had but he didn't want to scare him away or make him embarrassed to where he avoids him either so he had to be careful and hopefully Naruto would love him back just the same.

The next morning Kakashi woke up and hopped in the shower. He took a cold shower because of the hard on he got from dreaming of Naruto. Then started making breakfast for when his fox woke up. Naruto was startled awake by the glorious smell of bacon, eggs and biscuits. He slowly got out of the bed then remembered the previous night and looked down at himself. He could see some places where he didn't wipe the cum off and decided he should take a shower, he got into some clothes and went into the kitchen and looked lazily at the fine looking man in front of him.

"Good morning Naruto, sleep well?" kakashi asked with an obviose smirk on his face.

"Ahh, yeah you could say that." When actually he barely slept. He was too busy getting butterflies in his stomach from sleeping one room from the man he adored. "Well, can I take a shower here?"

"Yeah sure, go ahead its right down the hall." kakashi said as he watched his ass walk down the hall. As the golden haired boy walked towards the shower Kakashi alsonoticed little white spots scattered on him. He smirked as he realized what it was.

Naruto hurried to the bathroom ignoring the blush starting to cover his face and neck from seeing Kakashi over a stove cooking for him that brung along the perverted thoughts of Kakashi serving him more than just bacon, in bed, dressed in a skimpy maid uniform! The blond shaked his head at the picture of his sensei in a red and black, lacey maid uniform serving at his every command. After he closed the door behind him in the bathroom he looked at himself in the mirror and slightly gasped at how he looked. He had very wrinkly clothes on with very bad bed hair and white stuff all over him. His face got all red at remembering the event from the night before. The blond turned on the shower to and got undressed. He tossed his clothes in a pile and got into the shower. When he stepped in, he automatically felt how good the water felt on his skin and how good it felt going through his hair. As he was washing his hair the fox boys thoughts wondered towards his sensei, seeing his sensei half naked and looking at his icha icha books slightly turned him on. As he continued to imagine his sensei his hands ran all over his body rubbing soap to clean himself and his hand ran over Minnie Naruto and he continued to stroke himself with soap without really noticing until he let out a rather loud moan and he automatically stopped and said to himself, "not right now."

While the blond was finishing his shower, the silver headed man from the other room snuck up to the bathroom and walked in without the younger boy noticing and stole his clothes. He very quietly closed the door to the bathroom and hid the blonde's clothes in his room. An innocent yet devious looking smirk swept across the older man's face. But as we all know, any smirk that, the perverted ninja makes is never innocent.

As Naruto got out of the shower he noticed that he forgot to get a towel and soon after noticed that his clothes weren't were he left them, he looked all over the bathroom which wasn't that big to begin with and started to panic. "oh god! What am I going to do! I can't just walk back to my room naked like I do it all the time and I don't want to ask him to bring me a towel in case he decides to barge in and make me beg for it. This wouldn't be good considering, if he did that I would blush to high heaven. Then he would know all my feelings, and then probably be disgusted and never speak to me again. Well I don't have any options. It's not like there's a window in the bathroom that I could jump through…" Naruto turned around and noticed that there actually was a window. But then remembered that he was naked and it would be weird if he went streaking through the streets of konoha waving hi to all his friends that he happens to pass by and then have to answer the awkward questions of why he was naked or have to explain anything to Tsunade. I mean what would he say? That he went streaking because his clothes suddenly disappeared while he was at his sanseis who by the way I adore and didn't want him to take a chance of seeing me naked because I would probably faint of embarrassment and then get a hard on if he touched me then never be able to face him again. "Oh yeah that would be just perfect wouldn't it…"

Well he didn't have any other options really so he opened the door wide enough to get his head and one arm out of and yell for his sensei. "Ahh, Kakashi sensei! Could you bring me a towel please I forgot to get one before I got in the shower."

Kakashi looked towards the bathroom and smiled. "Ahh Naruto could you get it there are a few on my bed in my room. I'm still finishing the bacon." The blond responded with, "well I would but somehow my clothes disappeared and I'm completely naked."

"Okay I will go get it for you" Kakashi cheerfully responded with! The silver headed man got a towel and walked to the bathroom where Narutos head was poking out of and as he walked over there he could see a blush creeping over the younger ones face and smiled under his mask. He said "here you go" and the blond snatched it politely but feverishly out of the older ones hand.

Kakashi peeked through the opened door in a non-obvious way and saw for just three seconds what looked like heaven. Narutos body was really tan and masculine. His golden locks lay on his head in a sexy way with water dripping off of random ends. His waist was lean and his stomach had a tan four pack making its self-known to the world and as his eyes wandered farther down the younger boy's body, he licked his lips at enjoying the sight he was getting. It wasn't small but it wasn't too big either it was a little more than average size, but kakashi's the sex god, was still bigger.

Naruto quickly threw the towel around his waist and opened the door; Kakashi jumped back a little and said," did you have a nice shower?" while grinning through his one eye. Naruto looked up at his sensei and nodded "yes" while being slightly suspicious wondering if his sensei was the clothing thief. "Breakfast is ready and on the tale if you want some." This startled the blond making him slightly jump and bringing him back from all his accusations that he was making towards the older man.

Naruto walked over to the table and sat down with his towel still on. His stomach groaned at the realization that it was very hungry and the blond chowed down. Kakashi sat down with his plate and started eating while watching the blond, his blond… Naruto finished in a matter of minutes and Kakashi gave him seconds. Naruto finished his second plate as Kakashi finished his first. Naruto stretched his arms and curiously looked over to his sensei who was obviously watching him. Naruto looked away and a few minutes looked back to see that the silver headed man was still looking at him. He looked away again, he wasn't enjoying the awkward silence so he decided to ask, "do you know what happened to my clothes?"

At this the older man grinned and said "maybe."

Naruto looked at him and yelled, "you took them didn't you! I want them back!"

Kakashi looked at Naruto and said very calmly, "your clothes are dirty and you just took a bath, you can just stay in a towel for a little bit. I really don't mind" the jounin said as innocently as possible. Then he smirked under his mask.

Naruto looked over to the older man and just glared. He mumbled "you damn bastard…" this just made the older man's smirk into an evil smile.

Naruto walked over to the room he was staying in and laid on the bed. A few minutes later he heard a knock on his door and Kakashi came in. "Naruto, if you want your clothes then there in my room on the bed," then walked out.

Naruto lazily got out of the bed and walked over to the room next to his. He opened the door and walked into the dark room, not bothering to turn on the lights he walked over to the bed and found his clothes. When he turned back around he let out a rather girly yell. Kakashi was standing right behind him, "Kakashi sensei! Why do you do that?! It scared me!"

"That was the poin"t the older ninja said as he pointed to the clothes in Narutos hands and said, "you should wash those while you are here then go see the hokaga-sama, she wants to see you."

Naruto nodded and obeyed. He went and put his clothes to wash and as he was fixing to head out the door to see his favorite old blonde woman, who he missed very much and didn't get to see last night because of how late he had come in.

"Naruto! Come here for a second!" The blond walked back to his sensei's room and walked inside it noticing that it was still dark and the only light in there was coming from under the blinds to the window. He walked to the older man and said what? Kakashi took two steps toward the boy and stopped. Naruto was confused so he just sighed and said "what do you want sensei?" Naruto was still in his towel which hung loosely around his waist.

Kakashi stayed silent for a few seconds then handed the blond some of his clothes. Narutos face scrunched up in confused and looked at his sensei. The silver haired nin said, "do you want to walk around in just a towel up to her office? Because if you really want to then be my guest but I better not be blamed for it."

Naruto suddenly perked up and said "oh ya! Thanks Kakashi sensei!" Naruto started to turn around, but before he could the older man grabbed his arm and pulled him close. He lifted up the blonds face and kissed him. Naruto went wide eyed and a blush quickly covered his whole face. Naruto dropped his clothes, it felt so nice to be locking lips with the person that he has loved for years, but the wonderful feeling he was getting was going away as the older ninja pulled back and just stared at Naruto, his eyes going up and down Narutos whole body frame.

When the blond looked down in embarrassment he saw that his towel had fallen off and his sensei was looking straight at him. Kakashi's jaw slightly dropped in his mask as he saw his blond standing fully naked and blushing the color of blood and was still getting deeper shades of red. Naruto made himself move and picked up the clothes and quickly ran out of the room.

He couldn't believe what had just happened.

* * *

authors note- ehhhhhh! this is my first fic so i tryed! hope you enjoed and please review im new at this so i need some help! reviews are love! but please dont spread the bad love.i have already wrote the first few chapters in advanced so if all goes well then i shall post them sooon! and i named the chapters after the song i was listenin to when i wrote it so, yeah... well im done TALKING TO YOU FOR NOW!


	2. the black parade

chapter 2: black parade

The person he adored, the person he loved, had just kissed him… him! "Was it some kind of joke just to see what his reaction would be or was it for real? I don't know…" Naruto groaned to himself. "But my towel fell off, he was staring at me… staring at me for like ten seconds completely naked! Ohhh god! That was so embarrassing for me! But what if it was a joke… That was one sick joke then."

{ imaginig kakashi naked right now... drooling!}

Naruto had ran into the bathroom and got dressed faster than he has ever gotten dressed before. He then very ninjaly crawled through the bathroom window, and ran without stopping until he reached the hokaga building. He then stopped to catch his breath, Naruto jumped up to the window to the hokagas office and crawled through Tsunades window. She turned around in her chair and said "why did you come through my window when I have a perfectly good door that everyone else uses to?" As Naruto was about to answer Tsunade cracked a smile so big that Naruto was slightly surprised by it.

The blonde woman jumped over to her little brother and practically brock every bone in his body hugging him. She couldn't help herself; she was too excited to see him!

When she finally noticed that she was killing the poor blond she let him go and returned to her seat. Tsunade looked him up and down noticing that his clothing resembled the copy ninjas clothes and that he was rather pale, but she thought that was from her almost killing him just then. The blond woman also took the time to notice that he looked more mature and manly too.

They said there hellos and how much they missed each other and all that good stuff, not to mention Tsunade got all excited again and almost killed him, again… poor Naruto…

When they started talking about his living situation Tsunade had to give Naruto some sad news. "Naruto I have something to tell you, your house is going to be taken down, i dont think you have noticed but it was caught on fire a little while ago and a lot of it was destroyed and is no longer livable anymore. But don't worry we saved most of your things and they are waiting at Irukas house for you."

Naruto fell over. "What! But I just went by last night and I didn't notice anything wrong!"

"Well Naruto," the blond woman said, "it was dark last night and you probably couldn't tell."

{ secretly naruto was glad that dump burned down.. hehehe!}

"Then where am I going to stay? With Iruka-sensei?" naruto asked worriedly.

"No you will be staying with Kakashi. We already discussed it and he said you could stay." All color left the blond boys face.

"But why with him? Come on baa-chan!"

The blond woman just glared at him. "What's wrong with staying with Kakashi, I thought you liked him?"

"Ahhhh! Be quiet about that! No one is supposed to know about that besides you and pervy sage! So keep your voice down!" naruto yelled at the woman.

"Okay, okay sorry." The brown eyed woman said as she smiled sweetly at her little brother. "So what happened? Why don't you want to stay with him? Did he do something to you! I swear I'll kill him!"

Naruto sighed, "No, well yes… I don't really know."

"What do you mean you don't really know? What happened Naruto? You can tell me." Tsunade said softly.

"Well he kissed me." naruto looked to the floor.

Tsunade raised an eye brow. "He kissed you?"

"Yeah, he kissed me and I don't know if it was a joke or not. And I'm scared to face him again since I escaped through his bathroom window."

Tsunade looked at her little brother and said, "okay tell me everything."

Naruto proceeded to tell her everything and her face expression never changed from a serious, protective but curious stare. That was directly at Naruto that just ate him alive the whole time he was telling his sister figure everything. Litterly everything that had happened since he knocked on his sensei's door to when he crawled through her window.

She continued to stare with that same look for a few minutes longer until she finally spoke. "Okay, you should go talk to him. Tell him how you feel, and wait for him to respond but I'm pretty sure he likes you."

"Really!? You do, but what if I confess to him and he doesn't like me back? What If what he did was some type of sick joke and he just laughs in my face then says I can't live with him and…"

"Stop talking Naruto, if he doesn't feel the same way then you can get over it and live with him or come live with me! I would love to have you there with me." Tsunade said through excitment filled eyes.

Naruto puts on a big smile and his eyes sparkle. "Okay I will talk to him!" Naruto headed out the window filled with confidence and jumped down the hokaga building and started running towards his sensei's house. He started slowing down once he could see the house. He was losing confidence and could feel himself chickening out. He fell to his knees and almost started crying. "Ohhh god what if he doesn't love me back, what if he laughs, what if he is disgusted with me! I would die…"

"Shut up Naruto!" The blond woman's words suddenly come back to him and he got some confidence back.{ but only a little} he litterly dragged his feet to the front door and knocked on it.

Kakashi came over to the door and opened the door seeing a blond boy that looked scared and looked like he was about to cry. Naruto resisted the urge to run away. The blond thought to himself, "be strong!" He was mumbling it to himself over and over again as he walked into the door that Kakashi held open for him.

Kakashi closed the door after the nervous looking blond walked in and walked over to the living room and stood next to the couch waiting for the older ninja to come in so he could spill his heart out. Which he wasn't really looking forward to…

Kakashi walked into the living room and stood at the entrance way to it and just stared bordely at the little blond standing on a couple feet in front of him.

Naruto looked up at the man he loved and said, "I love you, I have loved you since I first saw you when you just became our sensei and haven't loved anyone else. The whole time when I was gone I couldn't stop thinking about you and I have missed you so much. When I came back you were the first person that I wanted to see. I got so excited that I couldn't help myself I jumped on you, and gave you an overwhelming hug… it's all because I love you. That why I ran away earlier after you kissed me, I was embarrassed and needed a minuet to process what had just happened…"

When Naruto finished he looked to the floor. Had a blush dashing across his face and he had an overwhelming urge to cry. But he couldn't, not right now at least.

Kakashi couldn't believe what he had just heard. He was just confessed to by the person he has adored for years. He no longer had the bored expression in his eye; it was wide and filled with some type of glory.

"I love you too Naruto… I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how you would react and when you left earlier I wasn't sure on what to do. I was scared that you weren't going to come back. But Naruto… you are my world."

Naruto looked up at these words and meet his sensei's eyes and they just stared at each other for a few seconds and Naruto started to cry. He couldn't help it; he couldn't hold it back any longer. It was way too hard.

The silver haired nin saw the tears and ran over to the blond and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around Narutos waist and picked him up, he looked into his eyes and kissed him. This time Naruto closed his eyes and fell into the deep sweet kiss, kakashi's tongue prodded at Narutos mouth asking for entrance. Naruto parted his lips slightly giving him permission. Kakashi went right in and explored every part of the hot cavern he was connected to. When they pulled apart for air Naruto was no longer crying.

His sky blue eyes sparkled while looking at his lover and said, "Kakashi I love you…"

"I love you too, Naruto…" kakashi whispered into the blonds ear.

Kakashi was still holding his blond in his arms and carried him to his room. Naruto noticed what was happening. The older man put him on the bed and Naruto said, "I- I'm not ready, not ready to do it. I've never done it before."

The silver haired ninja sat by the blushing blond and delicately kissed his forehead and said "it's alright." The pounced him in a hug and snuggled him to his body. Naruto put a hand on the older man's chest and crawled on top of him. "But I can lay naked with you if ya want? Under the covers? Snuggling with me and my naked ness?"

The older nin looked at the blond and slightly blushed, but you couldn't see because of the mask, and said "yes I would love to snuggle with you and your naked ness."

Naruto rolled off of his sensei and started undressing himself. First with his shirt then his pants went then he was at his final stage, the boxers. He hesitated then remembered the towel incident and blushed more then looked over to his sensei who was almost naked and then finished himself. He went to get under the covers and get warm but got stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his sensei and his naked glory. He didn't have his mask on or anything else.

His sensei was beautiful. His face was the most handsome he had ever seen, and his body was freakin priceless. He was breathtakingly hot and had pale white skin with scars that just made him even hotter.

The older nin saw the younger staring at him and said, 'like what you see huhh?' The blond blushed and crawled over to his lover and said, 'you just look amazing, sorry.' Kakashi blinked then admired the view he was getting himself, grabbed it and threw the over sheet on top of them.

The lower halves of their bodies were covered and they were laying into each other's arms. The blond slid his body up causing friction on each other's members.

"Ahh," the blond slightly moaned as he felt to touch between them and blushed while slightly getting hard.

The silver haired one could feel his lovers erection slightly growing and heard the adorable moan he gave from it and couldn't help but start to get hard himself, and Naruto could feel the other ones erection too.

Naruto put his head aginst the silver haired ones chest and continued to get harder, he tried to stop it but he couldn't help it.

Kakashi looked down at the blond and saw the blush dancing around his face and said, "do you want any help with your little problem down there?" Narutos blush only got deeper. He slowly looked up at his sensei; the older ninja tossed the over sheet out of the way and spread Narutos legs. The blond just laid there wide eyed as Kakashi said, "well do I have permission?" With a smirk on his face.

Naruto blushed even deeper if that even possible and let out a whimpered "yes." That's all Kakashi needed. Kakashi grasped Narutos member with his hand holding it and put his hand over the tip spreading the pre cum that had gathered there. The blond gave a little gasp, then Kakashi took the head of his member into his mouth and gave a little suck that made Naruto moan. The older man heard it and smirked while taking more of Naruto in.

He took the rest of Naruto in and swallowed as he deep throated him, earning a loud moan he continued to pleasure his blond. Naruto looked down to see something that made him want to come. His silver haired man bobbing up and down on his member and then swallows one more time and he practically screams! "I- I'm about to cu-cum!"

Kakashi took his mouth off and said "go ahead," then returned the blondes member to his mouth and continued to suck. Naruto screamed in ecstasy as he came in his lover's mouth. The older one swallowed all of the seed that his beautiful blond gave him. And continued to suck until he went soft.

Naruto slightly shuttered as Kakashi pulled him up to him and said, "how was it?"

Naruto blushed again and buried his face into his lover's chest. "It felt really good." The blond whispered." But what about you?..." he looked down and slightly danced his fingers across the older ones member. Then looked up and said, "I don't have any experience but I can try to help you…"

Kakashi looked down into the deep pools of blue and said "you don't have to use your mouth, how about your hands, I will guide you."

Naruto put his hands around his older lovers member and stroked down. Kakashi put one hand around Narutos and helped him stroke up and down. Naruto started to stroke faster and faster. Kakashi was moaning louder and louder. While his silver haired lover was down in ecstasy land Naruto removed his hands and replaced it with his mouth. He sucked vulgarly and swirled his tongue around his member that got a very loud moan from the older man. Kakashi opened his eyes just long enough to see that the warm sensation covering and swallowing his member was Naruto. He threw his head back and his hands flew to the golden locks and slightly tugged at them. He was in complete bliss.

"Naru, naru-chan…. I'm cuming…." The blond sucked a little longer and then let go while he came all over the blonds face and his legs. Naruto licked the seed off of his legs and took a quick lick on his balls and looked up to his older lover. He brung Naruto up to his face and kissed him softly. He brock the kiss and licked the seed off of his face lovingly.

He took Naruto up in his arms and held him. "I love you naru-chan…"

The blond giggles. "Naru-chan? Seriously, kashi-chan! Well I love you more!"

Kakashi sighed… "not possible."

Kakashi woke up early in the morning to a repeated nock on the door. Whoever it was they wanted him to get up.

"Kakashi! Wake up! Don't make me break in and drag your ass out of bed!" At this Kakashi started to get out of the bed. It was one thing that he was lying next to his fifteen year old student, then he was also naked with the blond in his bed in his apartment and not to mention it's illegal to be in a relationship until he is sixteen and illegal to claim him until he is eighteen.

"Okay! Give me a second! I'm up, just hold on for a few minutes." At this the knocking stopped and so did the obnoxious yelling.

The older ninja looked at the blond boy still cuddled into his chest, breathing sweetly. He could feel the warm breath on his chest and the blondes leg wrapped around one of his. He didn't want to get up; he didn't want to break this one moment of sweet serenity he had watching his naru-chan sleep. He didn't want to leave this moment ever.

But sadly he slowly shaked the little blond awake and whispered into his ear, "you need to get dressed. We have company, and it would be bad for us if he saw us naked in the bed together."

The blond jumped out of bed and hurried to get some boxers on and a fish net shirt on. But the only things he could find of kakashi's at the moment was a pair of blue and black fish net boxers and a see through fish net shirt so he threw it on. Kakashi put on some boxers and then some pants along with his mask and fast walked to open the door.

When the silver haired nin opened the door he was surprised to see Asuma there. Along with asuma was shikamaru, who didn't look too happy to be there or up at all.

"What are you two doing here? And what time is it?" The older nin said while standing at the door.

"Ohh, well you see i want to tell you something, seeing as you are my best friend and the person I trust the most." Kakashi looked lazily at the smoking nin in front of him and sighed "okay."

When they walked into the house they noticed Naruto in the kitchen. Shikamaru goes, "why is Naruto here? Did he spend the night? Kakashi looks down at the lazy genius and says yeah, he doesn't have a place to stay for right know so he is living here as long as he feels like it. Or until he gets so annoying that I send him to live with the strength crazed hokaga."

* * *

authors note-

okay well i went back and fixed the grammer in this chapter and am going to do the rest. also check out my other story called **MY LIGHT**. please review and tell me what you think.


	3. mockingbird

heres the next chapter i think im doing pretty good so far! hope you like, and please review. ohh yeh, i dont own naruto or any of the character just this story line!

* * *

Naruto sees shikamaru and skittles on over to him to say hi, "hiiiii shika! Haven't seen you in forever!" shika looks all excited and says, "I know… it's been like a year hasn't it?"

"Yeah well you should come meet with me later so you can say hi to everyone. You were really missed while you were gone, its just not the same without some loud, obnoxious, energy filled blond running around everywhere. No offense." shika said in a sarcastic voice.

"Non taken, but I can't wait to see everyone! I heard from Tsunade yesterday that Gaara is even in town right now! It's been to long since we have seen each other."

"Hey you want to go right now?" naruto started jumping around. "Uhh, sure… Let me go tell asuma sensei first." shika said while spotting out his sensei.

"Great!" the little blond squealed, "but first we need to go to baa-chans to get me some clothes."

Shikamaru looked the blond up and down and liked his lips at how delicious the boy looked in those clothes. "Damn…" he murmured under his breath while going to tell his sensei he was going.

"Asuma sensei, me and Naruto are leaving to go say hi to everyone, see you in a little bit."

Naruto was standing behind shikamaru, trying to stand on one leg and put his shoe on, but was epically failing at the process. Let's just say that gravity won and his ass landed on the floor.

The silver haired nin chuckled at this under his mask. Asuma looked over to the other nin and could of swore he saw some type of sparkling passion in his dull eyes that he had never seen before.

The blond successfully put his shoes on {while sitting on his perfect tan ass} while blushing slightly at the look he had gotten from his sensei. Then he and shika escaped out the window.

Asuma looked over to the dull eyed ninja bedside him and said "do you like him?"

With a widening grin, spreading across his face. "What?" The silver haired nin said? Then quickly said right after, "didn't you have something you wanted to talk about?"

"Yeah I did, well you see I'm gay." Kakashi just blinked. Asuma looked at him and continued. "I know this because I'm having feelings and urges for shikamaru, this has been happening for a while now and I know it's not good but I want him so badly that it sometimes hurts to be around him."

Kakashi just looked at him and sighed. "Asuma, does he blush at a lot of things you do to him or things you do around him?" Asuma thought for a few seconds then nodded "yes."

"Then okay, confess to him because I know he's gay, he doesn't hide it very well when he was checking Narutos fine ass and body out like earlier."

The brown haired man flinched. "Did- did you just say Narutos fine ass and body?"

Kakashi looked over at the other nin straight into his shocked eyes and said "yes, you would to if you had seen him naked."

Asuma fell over.

"What do you mean when you say if you had seen him naked?" Asuma said with jelousy in his voice.

kakashi turned his body more towards Asuma and said, "I mean, that I have seen him naked. Do you want me to give you details of what he looks like? Because he has a huge-"

Asuma stopped him there and said, "you do like him, don't you?" Kakashi said "yes I do" and told him the events from before, he didn't tell him anything to girly that he did to keep up his manly posture but he told him enough to make his jaw drop to the floor.

While in the process of telling what had happened he said what Naruto looked like naked and that caused asumas nose to bleed, and it wouldn't stop.

Kakashi smirked and said "you should go for shikamaru; he would be good for you. Plus I won't tell anyone what you guys do but tell me if he sleeps with you so I know if I should start to pressure Naruto or not." Asuma nodded and jumped through the window in search of his beloved shika-kun. Kakashi got fully dressed and jumped through the window to, in search of the hokagas building.

Naruto and shikamaru were in Tsunades office getting a pair of clothes that the pervy sage had left there for Naruto and started to change, right there in front of them. Tsunade didn't care; she has seen him naked before. I mean who do you think does all his healing when he's back from missions. She does, no one else touches her little brother but her in case they decide to miss treat him in any way. Which she would kill anyone who tried.

Shika couldn't help but stare at the view he was getting even though he had seen Naruto naked before but, only twice, they were at the hot springs. But he had never looked so hot. He was just gaping at him trying to cover up his nose bleed that the blondes unbelievably hot body was causing. Tsunade noticed this and signaled shikamaru over to her. When he was next to her, she said, "he's taken." That caused shika to blush and he said that he liked someone else anyways. But his nose continued to bleed.

Naruto was now fully dressed and looked up to see shikas nose bleed and Naruto being all innocent to those things, ran over to his friend and said "are you okay!?" in a worried tone.

Shika said "yeah I'm fine" and when the nose bleed stopped they left.

Shikamaru was cleaning the blood from his vest when they ran into choji, and shino. Naruto looked at them and noticed that they were holding hands.

"You guys are together! That is so sweet!" Naruto jumpingly cheered while giving them each a hug at the same time.

"Naruto! Your back! It's been like a year, when did you get back?" The brown haired chubby one asked.

" I got here two days ago, sorry I didn't come say hi sooner but I was distracted…" naruto slightly trailed off.

"It's been awhile." The bug man said from behind his coat and glasses.

The blond looked over at the hidden guy and said, "you still ware your clothes to the point where it covers your whole face! Why, I mean can you even breathe in that?"

"Yes Naruto I can and I wear it because I want to look like a creepy rapist." Shino said sarcasticaly. "Of course not! I wear it like this because it's comfortable. Plus choji doesn't mind… as long as it all comes of while were making love then he doesn't care one bit."

"Ahh! Shino, don't talk about us doing it in front of them…" the big boy said as a blush started to devour his face.

"Ohh, sorry choji… I forgot. Well we are going to have lunch so we will see you later okay." shino said apoligetically.

"Yeah okay, see you guys around!" The blond shouted as they were walking off.

"I had no idea that they were together. I thought that choji liked you?" naruto said as soon as they were gone.

"I thought he did too, but about a month ago shino and choji started hanging out a lot and choji was spending less time with me and before I knew it they were sneaking around behind everyone's backs. But kiba found out and exploited them…" shika said.

"Ohh, well I guess it didn't turn out to bad then, since they are already sleeping together." The blond stated while looking at the lazy genius comfortingly.

"Shikamaru", the blond said soothingly.

" Yes Naruto?" shika said in a lasyish voice.

'Are you okay? You are one of my best friends and you look slightly bothered." naruto said curiously.

"Uhmmmmmm, well you see I have a crush on my sensei, asuma sensei… I think I might love him but I'm afraid to tell him, afraid that he will reject me…'

'Go for it! That's what I did and it worked out perfect for me.' NAruto said triumphantly.

"What do you mean it worked perfect for you? Are you with someone? Tell me."

'Okay well I confessed to Kakashi sensei last night. And we ended up sleeping together naked and we had a little fun.' The blond whispered into shikas ear, so that no one else would hear.

'What!' Shika practically screamed into the blonde's ear. 'You confessed your love to Kakashi! What did he say?"

"Well he said that he loved me to, that he had loved me for a long time it's just that he didn't know how to tell me." Naruto confesses shyly.

"Wow! I'm happy for you Naruto. You found someone, does anyone else know?"

"Well I think Tsunade knows but I haven't said anything to her. But you can't tell anyone, it would be really bad on Kakashi if our relationship was found out… he might get sent to jail or somthing." Naruto said with a worried tone to his voice.

'Okay I won't, so I'm going to tell asuma how I fell then take it from there. But before we do that let go find some more of our friends shall we." shika started to lead the way.

Back at Tsunades office-

Kakashi came flying through the brown eyed woman's window, landing right in front of her desk. "Kakashi! What are you doing, coming through my window like that? Much less why are you bothering me?!"

Kakashi let his eye go to a bored expression. "Well I'm here to see if Naruto has come to talk to you today?"

Tsunade glared at the masked nin and crossed her arms over her chest. "Now why do you want to know? Is there something you that are wanting to tell me Kakashi?"

Kakashi dropped a cold sweat. I mean, who wouldn't get a little nervous with the strongest person in brute strength, was staring at you with a look that said she wanted to break every bone in your body slowly and mercilessly.

"Ohh for god sakes Kakashi, did you sleep with the boy?!" This made Kakashi jump back and lose his manly structured balance. "Uhmm, no."

"Okay then if you didn't take Narutos virginity then why do you look like you are ready to run for your life at any given moment?" Tsunade said accusingly.

"Because every ninja needs to be prepared when a muscle woman with killer instinct is looking at you like you are her new punching bag." kakashi calmly said to the hokaga.

Tsunade smirked. "Okay well there is no need to be afraid now. I know that Naruto loves you and judging by the way he acted this morning I knew everything ended well. This meant that you loved him to. And don't get me wrong, I still see you as a lazy ass, arrogant no good nin. But since Naruto loves you I can manage to let all that go every once in a while."

Kakashi whipped the sweat drop from his head and turned around to walk out the door. But Kakashi… the short tempered woman said in a scaring voice. This made the silver haired man stop dead in his stacks.

"But, if you sleep with him before he turns sixteen, then I will show no mercy on you. Do you understand?" TSunade said in a way that made kakashis balls want to fall off and roll away from him.

Kakashi nodded and swallowed, then walked calmly out the door letting it fall shut behind him before he let out a sigh and muttered, "I will only wait if he wants to.

Tsunade feeling accomplished, turned her swirly chair around to look out the window to see the sun setting on her wonderful village.

"Naruto!? Is that you!?" The pink haired girl exclaimed as she ran towards Naruto ready to give her friend a hug. When she got over there she screamed and jumped Naruto. The blond almost fell over while trying to stop the pink glob from hurting him and trying to return the hug in the proccess..

"Sakura hi! You are looking good! How have you been?!" NAruto said excited to see his old team mate again.

"I've been great, but let's not talk about me right now let's talk about you. It's been a year… I have missed you. You are one of my best friends!"

"Sakura! Sakura!" The bushy browed boy filled with youth yelled a few yards away.

" Lee-san! Hi! Narutos finally back! I'm so happy!" sakura yelled to the bushy browed boy.

Bushy brow got over there and swept the pink haired girl into a huge hug. "I'm back from my mission."

Sakura smiled a smile that she only use to give sasuka, but now it belonged to lee. Someone, who managed to steal her heart in the last year.

Naruto blinked as he watched lee hold sakura in the air with her arms wrapped around bushy brows neck, and go deeper and deeper into a loving kiss between the two of them.

"Shikamaru, when did this start? I thought that she was in love with sasuke?" naruto asked suprised.

"Well she was, but lee just wouldn't give up and she decided to give him a shot and now almost every time they see each other the make out for like twenty minutes. And lee just got back from a mission he was on for a week so they will probably be busy tonight, very busy." shikamaru said very knowingly.

"Okay, the blond nodded. He was just about to try and get their attention before shikamaru put his hand over the blonde's mouth.

"Don't bother… they don't notice anything while they are in this state. Now let's go and you can see them later. I'm hungry so let's go eat. Ramen, perhaps?" shikamaru gestured.

"Hell ya!" the blond jumped from the excitement of eating ramen with his best friend again.

When Naruto and shikamaru got to ichirukas ramen shop they saw hinata and gaara. Hinata turned around as soon as she felt that familiar chakra enter the ramen shop to see a certain blond she use to adore over everyone else. "N-Naruto?" HInata stuttered. Garra turned around at that name to and a rare smile spread across his face. "Naruto?" hinata and garra said at the same time and looked at each other.

"Hinata! Garra! Hi! I'm so happy to see you two!" the bond said excitedly.

But before Naruto could go pounce garra and hinata, shika pulled the blond back and whispered in his ear. 'They are a couple too.'

The blond looked at the lazy nin with wide eyes. 'Really! That great! Has everyone found someone to love already?!' The blond asked mostly to himself than anyone else.

But with no further interruption the blond jumped garra with a huge hug. Garra groaned with disapproval. 'Naruto… get off, I'm happy to see you and everything but it's crossing a line when you start sitting in my lap, that is hinatas job.'

Naruto got out of garras lap and looked over to a blushing hinata. 'Hi… hi Naruto. It's been awhile."

"Yeah it has! Come give me a hug! Or do I have to sit in your lap too!" naruto threatened.

This just made the shy girl more nervous and her face was now fully enveloped to a complete blush. She got up off her chair and gave Naruto a hug.

Naruto took his seat in between garra and shika and ordered his food. "So how long have you two been together?" The blond asked the couple next to him.

"For a couple months." the red head said as he was finishing his meal. Naruto got his food and finished it in record time. He looked over to the two sitting next to him. Hinata was blushing slightly, and looking down at her lap as garra was whispering something into her ear. A few moments later they both got up and left. They both looked behind them to watch the two leave and saw hinata slightly laying on the red headed nin and them both holding hands, fingers wrapped sweetly within each other.

"That's so cute," shika mumbled to himself.

"Yeah, it is" Naruto said to his best friend. 'I want to hold hands with Kakashi in public someday…"

"Don't worry you will, you will be eighteen one day." Shika said to try and cheer up his blond friend.

"Hey shika, your still my best friend right?" naruto asked.

"Yeah I am, don't worry I will always be here no matter what you do." shika said reassuringly.

'Thanks shika, I love you.'

'I love you to Naruto.' Both boys got up and paid for their meals and left.

'Naruto, I'm going to go home okay. I need to tell my dad my feelings that I have for asuma. And I need to tell him that I like boys… which one will be harder?...'

'Well, good luck with that! I'll see you around shika. By!'

At shikamarus house-

All the Naras were sitting at the table eating dinner. Shika was sitting in his seat fidgeting and playing with his food. He was too nervous to eat, he had to tell his dad two things, well three maybe if it came into discussion.

'Shikamaru are you okay?' Shikas mom said looking slightly worried.

'Yeah I'm okay, it's just I have something I need to say. And I don't know how to say it. Uhmm, mom could you let me speak to dad alone please. Just for a few minutes.'

"Sure sweetie, call me when I can come in okay."

"Okay mom…"

"Dad… I have something to tell you it's important." Shikaku looked his son up and down taking in what he looked like, to be a serious matter. "Son, you can tell me anything, so what is it that you need to tell me?"

* * *

auhtors note- i know i'm mean by leaving it on a cliff hanger but i decided that i should so that you come back for more but will not post till i get some love! but no bad love plzzz! eheheh... well i need to go, im slightly ashamed to admit that i like the show glee and while im posting this im watching a romantic scene where my beloved gay couple are having a moment and its making me want to cry... slightly... and with an ending note i shall say that kakashi is hot! {drool} hehehe


	4. saving me

chapter 4: with somthing in your mouth

Dad it's about who I like… and its, well I guess you would say not normal. It's just that I like… I like guys. After finally saying it he was sweat dropping and shaking.

So you like guys, that isn't anything to be ashamed of son. Shika looked up at his father with wide eyes looking like he was about to cry. Really you think so? You aren't mad or anything? Uhmm, no I'm not. I'm not really surprised either.

What do you mean you're not surprised? Shikamaru asked with a curios voice. I mean, that you and Naruto have always been really closed and me and your mom thought that you two might have had a thing going on or a little bit. We saw you two with each other and the way you looked at one another… it wasn't hard to tell. Neither one of you showed any interest in girls either.

Ohh, so you already know about Naruto too? Well that saves an awkward discussion for one of these days.

Shikaku got closer to his son. Now tell me, who is it that you like? Is it Naruto? Choji? Well it can't be choji since he's with shino now. So who is it?

Father it's… I like my sensei, asuma sensei. His father's chakra spiked up dramatically and shika could feel it. You like asuma, are you two a couple? No dad, I haven't told him. He doesn't know anything about it.

Shika… son, you can't date your sensei. He is nearly a decade older than you. I can't allow it. I'm sorry shikamaru. But dad! I lo- no more shika, I will discuss this with your mother later and see her thoughts on it but until then I don't want you to see asuma unless it' work related.

Shikaku left the room. Shikamaru ran out the house with tears running down his face. Why dad, why…

Shikamaru was jumping through the trees, his chakra was running wild and the tears were still coming. He was so mad and upset, how could my dad do this… he doesn't know how much I love him, he doesn't know how much I care! I… I need to find Naruto, he will help me. Narutos always been there, he is my best friend. He will support me.

Asuma was walking aimlessly through the woods in the direction of shikamarus house. He was walking and smoking a cigarette then he felt something weird, he felt shikamarus chakra, it was different than normal. And it was coming this way. He looked up and saw shika coming through the trees. He jumped up to stop him and saw tears streaming down his face.

Shikamaru was crying too hard, he could barely see. Then before he knew it he had hit something or someone and fell to the ground.

Shika wiped his eyes to see asuma, sweet asuma looking at him in his arms and said, are you okay shikamaru? What's wrong?

Shika started crying again. They were both on the ground but shika was in asumas lap and asuma was holding shika with his arms. Asuma just held the crying boy. When shika finally stopped he looked up and said, asuma I- I love you.

Asuma just stared wide eyed at the boy in his arms. Without noticing, his grip tightened around shika, unintentionally bringing him closer.

Shika looked into his sensei's eyes and kissed him. As soon as their lips touched shika melted. He could feel the emotions flying everywhere. He brung his arms around asumas neck and deepened the kiss. Asuma completely fell into the kiss taking everything in. he pressed his tongue at shikas lips asking for entrance. Shika slightly parted his lips and asuma went in, he explored every part of his little lovers mouth.

When they parted asuma looked down at shikamaru and swallowed him whole with a loving embrace. Shikamaru… I love you too…

This made shika grip into the hug tighter saying, I'm so happy now…

After sitting in each other's arms for a few minutes and not saying anything, asuma said, why were you crying?

Shika hesitated at telling him, but decided to anyways. It was my dad… I told him I liked guys and he was okay with it, but when I told him that I liked someone he wanted to know. I liked you so I said you and he got mad I tried to tell him I love you but he wouldn't listen… he started yelling and saying that I couldn't see you unless it was for work purposes. So I ran out of the house crying. I hadn't been running very long before I bumped into you and I decided to tell you, to confess.

Asuma looked a little worried and shika noticed. Don't worry; my father doesn't have to know anything. Okay, but you should know that I was on my way just know to tell you how much I love you. You know before you knocked me out of the tree. Shika looked a little guilty, yeah… sorry about that, did I hurt you? Ohh no, I'm fine…

Asuma bent down to shikas face a kissed him long and hard… shikamaru never wanted to let go.

But in other places-

Naruto walked in through Stunades window, which she left open for him. Hey baa-chan I wanted to tell you what happened last night. I kissed him or he kissed me. Either way we kissed each other and we did some things but we slept in the same bed and if you want me to continue to update you on our relationship I will. Stunade looked at the blond with such caring eyes. She couldn't help but to smile, he resembled her real little brother that sadly died so much.

Okay Naruto you may continue to update me if you like, but please don't sleep with him till you are sixteen at least.

Naruto blushed. Bu-but why? We are in a relationship, kind of I guess. So why do I need to wait until I'm sixteen?

I want you to wait because he is so much older and more experienced then you, and if he breaks your heart I want you to at least take time in between the big steps so you know if it's worth it or not. Besides, you will be sixteen in like two, three weeks anyways.

It's in two weeks, and that means I have to weeks to prepare for it. Well I need to get back to the house, more people to see tomorrow!

Naruto turned to walk out the door, but stunade… yeah Naruto? Thanks, for looking out for me.

Anytime, little brother…

The blond started heading back to his sensei/lovers house. He didn't know how to bring up having sex without getting too embarrassed. And he didn't know if he should say that he's waiting it'll he is sixteen or not. Partially for the fact that if he does have sex with his sensei and stunade finds out, then there might not be any more hatatake Kakashi in this world. What to do, what to do…. The blond thought as he unlocked the door and stepped in the house. He quickly noticed that the copy nin wasn't here and he thought of something. I may not be able to have sex with him, but I can keep him on his toes with a little bit of teasing for the next few weeks!

Kakashi was finally home from talking to the grave stone of the people who were the most special to him over the years. And of course he was talking about Naruto to them even though they never responded but he was always sure of what they would say anyways.

Kakashi was lost in thought, he was so busy thinking that he noticed Naruto in the house and where he was at but when he walked in the living room he had to double check to see if he actually saw a blond, naked, blue eyed boy sprawled across his couch.

Kakashi stood frozen in place, not quite sure on what to do. But, sadly he had to refrain from jumping his bones. Marking his territory, claiming him, letting everyone know he was his and no one else's. but the tan boy just looked so good with his legs spread just waiting for him, and his golden locks slightly messed up in a sexy way and mouth partially open waiting for Kakashi to put him member into. Naruto, calling his name while moaning and whimpering, begging for him to push harder, the blond lying under him looking so adorable that I have to hold back a chuckle.

Kakashi was getting hard on the spot just seeing, and thinking about Naruto in that way. Naruto was beginning to grow impatient and was as horney as hell and wanted to play.

Kakashi sensei, do you want to play with me…? Naruto said seductively and innocently at the same time. Naruto stood up and started to walk over to his sensei. Because sensei, I really want to play with your friend in between your legs, if you don't to terribly mind.

Kakashi was no completely focused on the naked boy walking towards him. His erection was now growing bigger and bigger by the second from listening to those words.

Naruto was now right in front of his sensei. He started to unzip the vest and slowly take off his shirts, then moved on to the mask and removed it. After successfully removing those he started to kiss down his sensei's chest.

Kakashi started to moan as the kisses down his chest and the sucking and licking of his nipples started to feel real good. Then the blond started to move lower taking his hand and cupping the older ones completely noticeable erection. He then slightly bit it through the cloth.

Naruto slid to his knees slowly while playing with his sensei's clothed erection. When Naruto was on his knees, he unbuckled the older ones pants, releasing the erection. Naruto then pulled the pants completely down and then toyed with is a little through the boxers. The blond pulled the boxers down and then slowly stroked the older ones member with the tips of his fingers.

Kakashi was moaning loudly wanting nothing more than for the blond to stop teasing him and take him already. But even more he felt like he might come soon, all this teasing made him want to come so badly. But he wanted to come in Narutos mouth more.

Naruto looked at his sensei's face and smirked. He took in the older ninja's body. He took the older ones member in a little by little. Licking and sucking on every part of it. He then took the whole member in and started to suck.

Naru- Naruto… I'm coming….! If you don't stop then I will come in your mouth… Naruto took his head off and said I'll be right back. When he returned seconds later he had a can of whip cream. He got on his knees and sprayed the cream all over his sensei's member. This made Kakashi moan and almost buckle his knees. [He is still standing]

Naruto sucked the sweet cream off of his sensei making Kakashi buck into the blonde's mouth erratically, mouth fucking Naruto until he came. He grabbed the blonde's hair roughly. Naru! Naruto! He screamed as he came. The semen mixed with the cream and the blond licked the rest off.

When Naruto had fully cleaned him off the older man pounced on top him and enveloped I'm in a deep sweet kiss. Naruto it's my turn. Kakashi said with a smirk on his face.

Kakashi took his full member in, he put his tongue over the slit that made Naruto moan and buck into kakashi's mouth. It had only been a few minutes before Naruto came with a, kashi I'm coming! Kashi drank his seed up, every last bit

They crawled into the kitchen and crawled up on the counter. They lay naked in each other's arms. Kakashi's back was against the fridge and Naruto was sitting in his lap with kakashi's arms around his waist. The blonde's head was in the crock of the older ones neck and kakashi's head laid slightly on the top of Narutos.

Kakashi are you still awake…? Yes.. Kakashi whispered into the darkness of the kitchen. You love me… right? Yes I love you more than anyone or anything. You are my world, you always will be. I love you. I love you too… forever and ever. But we have to do something drastic, we have to survive one thing for are love to last. And what that would be exactly, the silver haired man asked faintly amused. Well you have to survive the grasp of stunade when you take my eternal innocents.

Kakashi shuttered, Naruto I think we might have to end this! The older man said with a chuckle but terrified expression on his face. What!? The blond screamed. Settle down I was only kidding, a little! The blond punched the older one in the stomach making him gasp for air. Well I can understand why you're scared; I mean you are taking the innocents of her little brother and all.

How about this, I say you took advantage and made me pluck your flower!

Naruto and Kakashi fell asleep on the kitchen counter like that.

The next morning- asuma knock on the door so we can see them I want to talk to Naruto and you have business with Kakashi. Asuma knocked on the door no answer. He knocked again. They are probably sleeping or ignoring us, just try opening the door. Asuma pulled on the knob and the door opened. They walked in and into the kitchen. The sight they saw made their jaws drop and mouths water.

Shikamaru, don't look. There naked, and they are hot, now I understand why Kakashi likes Naruto so much.

Shika nodded in response; he was glued to that one spot. He couldn't avert his eyes from them. Asuma sensei, we shouldn't be staring like this. Your right shika lets close our mouths and stare. They both closed their mouths but they started to slowly fall open again.

Kakashi woke up and opened his eyes to see two people he knew staring at him really weirdly. That's when he noticed a body on his, he then looked down and saw a naked Naruto cuddled against him and his own body was just as naked.

Naruto woke up to and saw shikamaru and his asuma looking at him. He quickly realized the situation he was in.

Hi shika, Uhmm, good morning. Kakashi spoke up; well I think we should go get some clothes on, what do you think Naruto?! Yeah let's do that. Kakashi held Naruto bridal style and hopped off the counter with Naruto in his arms and carried him to the room shielding the blonde's body from view of anyone else. That body belonged to him.

* * *

authors note- well i am in great need of some inspirTION! im completely blocked on what i want to write next... any tips on what you think would befantastic and smexy for the story and i deeply apoligixe for any boring/bad smexyness going on since this is my first fic of any kind... please dont hate meh! well, reviews are love and i need love! but please no bad love, save those for your mothers! and people who hurt kittens!


	5. hips dont lie

Narutos face was completely enveloped in a widespread blush while hiding his face in his sensei's chest. He was completely embarrassed, his best friend and his best friends teacher saw him naked and his lover naked! No one should get to see his nakedness besides himself!

Kakashi laid his naru-chan on the bed, he just stared at the naked, beautiful boy in his bed. he couldn't help but to smile. It was one of his rare smiles that he didn't let anyone see, not to mention he didn't even really smile anymore except when he was with the blond.

Kakashi…?

What Naruto? He hadn't realized he had been staring at him.

What are we going to do, just go out there and pretend they hadn't seen anything?

No… the older nin said as he pounced the blond in his bed and cuddled with him. I am going to hold you to me for a few minutes and then we will get dressed… and then we will face them, but they are probably still shocked and their jaws are still, more than likely touching the floor.

Okay the blond said as he snuggled his face into the older ones stomach. Kakashi looked down at Naruto rubbing his nose right above his belly button trying to warm his nose. A small chuckle came out of him. What the blond said curiously?

Nothing… you just look so cute like that… he pulled him up until he was just inches from his face.

_I love you Naruto…_

_I wonder how many more moments we are going to have like this together…_

The silver haired nin sighed and shuttered the thought out of his head. Nothing bad would happen, he loved Naruto and Naruto loved him… so why did he have this feeling lately like something bad might happen.

Naruto just stared into his lover's dull, dark blue, almost black eyes. No they weren't dull; they were unique and magnificent, even if he was the only one who thought of them that way...

Kakashi looked down into those deep pools of blue and kissed his little blonds nose, and said, is it better now? And chuckled some more.

Narutos blush returned to its formal glory. He didn't know why every time his sensei looked at him or touched him, or even when they were laying here together like this his heart raced and his palms sweat. He sometimes couldn't breathe, and the only reason he could think of was because it's_ love…_

Naruto lets get dressed. The older nin was out of the bed with his clothed back on in a few swift moments. And in another couple he had gotten his blond a pair of boxers to put on so he didn't share any more glances of his perfect body to them anymore. Maybe a shirt would help.

Naruto quickly put on the shirt and boxers his sensei gave him to put on and they were both out the bedroom and heading to the kitchen.

On their adventure to the kitchen, then went through the living room where they saw there discarded clothes and some left over cream from the night before.

Shikamaru was already sitting down on a chair waiting for them to return. Asuma on the other hand was already scheming. Asumas mind- **how about me and shikamaru invite them over to my place and have a four some, wouldn't that be nice… I never noticed how hot that punk Naruto was or how he might look in leather. Shikas hot to but I haven't had the wonderful privilege of seeing him naked and what not! And kakashi's face… why would he hide that! Let the world see you man! If I had known you looked like that then I would have laid you a long time ago! –**

Shikamarus mind-_ Naruto… your my best friend. I love asuma or at least I think I do… why id my heart beating so hard for you right now, why can't I stop thinking about you and for all that time you were gone I missed you. Why… and Kakashi, damn! Your face could turn any straight guy!_

Out of all minds-

Asuma had a smirk on his face of everything he wanted to try. And shikamaru was blank faced, but jumped when they came in with kakashi's arm around Narutos perfect tan waist that you only dream of liking melted chocolate off of!

So why did you two come into my house without my permission? And why were you gawking at us like some crazed stalker?

Asumas face straightened up, now all dirty thought were gone and the fear set in. he was scared of what the copy nin would do, because he looked seriously pissed.

Shikamaru sat up and said, I'm sorry Kakashi sensei we knocked on the door and then since you didn't answer we figured you were asleep-

Got that right, Kakashi said in a not so pleasant tone.

Well, we figured you were asleep so we thought we would come in and with our luck the door was unlocked and we just walked right in. we were going to wait for you guys to wake up then we saw you lying on the counter like that and it sorta stunned us…

Kakashi nodded and looked over to asuma who looked a little too scared to say anything at the moment.

Ahhh, Kakashi thought as he remembered the punishment he gave asuma when he brock into his house when they were 23. I'm glad you still remember that!

Asuma said yeah… and nervously scratched the back of his head. Well me and shikamaru popped by to tell you that we are together.

Naruto went wide eyed. He looked at shikamaru then to asuma, and repeated this until it fully sunk in. he should be happy for them but for some reason. he has this sinking feeling in his chest.

His heart hurt, he had a sudden urge to cry. But despite what he felt he gave the widest grin he could put up and congratulated them.

Good for you two! I'm so happy for you!

_Lies…_

Shikamaru noticed Narutos delayed reaction, and how his smile looked off. It felt different than the others. Almost as if it was, fake.

Kakashi noticed this also, but pushed it aside thinking that he was still embarrassed from the event from a few moments ago.

Well we should be going! Asuma said, in a hurry to get out of there to avoid any further consequences.

I need to get some of my clothes on. Naruto goes in search of his clothes that were resting in the living room floor.

Kakashi follows and admires the blonds tight, round ass as he bends over to pick up his clothes. Then watches as Naruto starts striping in the middle of the room to put his clothes back on. Kakashi I'm going to go and get my clothes so I have some here, you know cuz I'm living here now.

Okay, go on ahead. I have things to do today also. This meant spying on Naruto, perching up in a tree somewhere to read his icha, and find his dear friend asuma. Who, by the way, is in need of a severe punishment.

Naruto hopped out the window, and headed to the hokagas building. And Kakashi started his stalking.

At Stunades-

Ahhhh! I hate people! They are so annoying and needy! And this damn paper work is going to kill me! Shizune I need a drink! Go fetch me one before I throw my desk out my window!

But stunade-sama, you shouldn't drink on the job. It's not good for you. Shizune pleaded while sweat drooping, from the deadly glare that would turn anyone and anything to ash if stared at by it for too long.

Stunades eyebrow twitched.

If you don't get me some sake right now then I will slip something in your food later that will leave no trace of being there after it disintegrates you into dust. Got it?

Uhhhh, g-got it! Shizune ran out the door to do her masters bidding, but wouldn't be eating her cooking anytime soon.

As Shizune was making her way out the door Naruto came in through the window. The blond woman turned around to kill whoever that was with her deadly screams, until she saw it was Naruto then just decided to stick with, what do you want?

Eh, I just came by to get my clothes that all.

Okay, there in the corner over there in those boxes.

Stunade, are you okay? Naruto gave her one of his smiles that would make a blind man see. Uhh yeah I'm fine, I just have paper work… way to much paper work.

Would you like some help with all that paper work? Kakashi has plans for the day and shika is with asuma. So I'm free!

When really all he wanted to do was spend some time with her, he missed this old woman more then she knows.

Yeah! Come grab a seat and stamp everything with this symbol her and I'll sign these papers.

Okay!

Kakashi was walking around looking for something better to do than stalk Naruto while he is doing paper work with dynamic bitch.

Kakashi was jumping from tree to tree carelessly and heard a familiar sound. _Ahh- asuma- please Ahh! _ Kakashi new those moans and who they were coming from. He crept up close enough to see and saw shikamaru and asuma in the thralls of it.

Kakashi took this as a moment to take out his camera and record every detail. Revenge was going to be so sweet.

_Shika…_ asuma breathed in the smaller boys ear. Shikamaru was panting and asuma was thrusting fast, every time he entered the smaller boy he hit his sweet spot almost making shika go blind._ Ahh, asuma I'm a- about to cummmm!_ Shika came all over his chest and the tree. Asuma came after a few short thrust and fell on top off the panting boy below him. He could see all the marks he put on his perfect skin starting to show. He smirked.

I love you my dear shika…

Shikamaru just pretended to have fallen unconscious, because he wouldn't be able to say it back to this man, at least not right now. Not after thinking of someone else the whole time, not after imagining someone else touching him and whispering his name. Not after only thinking of Naruto… he just couldn't.

Kakashi put away his camera, and continued to watch them a few minutes more figuring it would kill some time. Then he noticed shikamaru wasn't really asleep. Was he pretending? Asuma just said I love you and he looks disappointed… was he thinking of someone els- was he wanting a certain blond, perhaps?

Kakashi pounced from his tree to somewhere else.

Shika really did fall asleep on the ground in a few minutes after Kakashi left his perch and asuma carried him back to his place. When shika awoke a few hours later, he was in asumas house and asumas bed. he felt something on his waist and when he looked down it was asumas arm.

Shika slowly and carefully removed asumas arm from his body as to not wake him and went to the bathroom. He felt dirty and removed his clothes and got into the shower. he sat in the bathtub with the shower on full blast and started crying. He didn't make any effort to clean himself, all he did was cry. He was still crying when the water started to run cold and he started shivering. He had no Idea what time it was but he wanted to get out of there and just go home and cuddle in the bed with his mother for the rest of the night.

It was around nine at night and stunade was on her third bottle of sake and they had just finished all the paper work. They even did the stuff that stunade hides from Shizune so she can leave sooner. Which by the next day she forgets about and she ends up never doing it. But that doesn't matter because it's done know!

Ahh, naru-kun… I wuv you so much… you know that ri- right?

Yes I know and I love you to baa-chan! Hey! Don't call me that! I may be old but I sure don't look it! So I don't know where your getting off callin meh-

Uhh Ohh, blahhh…

Shizune ran over to help Naruto with the very drunk and vomiting hokaga who had her arm wrapped around Narutos wind pipe enabling him to breath.

She freed Naruto and told him to go home ensuring him that she would take care of her.

Okay well I'll come by tomorrow, see you Shizune. By Naruto!

Naruto was on the way home when he saw his lover perched up in a tree openly reading his porn books again.

Kakashi! Come down and lets go home!

The older nin dragged his nose out of the book long enough to see who's familiar voice was disrupting him in his icha world.

He saw it was his blond and jumped down to meet him in a deep kiss. There tongues clashing to see who gets dominance. Of course Kakashi the smex machine wins, like always. And they go deeper and deeper until Kakashi gets a whiff of something that smells terrible and breaks the kiss to find it and demolish it.

Naruto looks at him and then smells it to.

Ahh! Sorry… stunade got drunk while we were doing paper work and she puked on me before I could escape. But I got my clothes!

ahh! yes, now i can shread the clothes off of you and not have to worry!

whaa- what!

* * *

authors note-eh well i got some more inspiration kinda... but i promise it will get better. alot better. make sure to keep tishues with you when reading the finished peice! and sorry for any previously short chapters... i kinda rushed things and im really tired... have spent way to much time not doing what i love most and its sleeping! so im leaving all of you to sleep! sorry but i might be seeing things, but i can swere my bed is speaking to me telling me to hither to it! im going insan... dont forget! reviews are love! and i need love and save all the bad love for people who hurt kittens!


	6. safe and sound

Naruto and Kakashi went home and for the rest of the night snuggled naked with each other under the covers.

Shikamaru on the other hand went back to the bed with his sensei and laid there not sleeping for the rest of the night.

The very next day-{singing in my head right now, lalalalalalalalaallalalalala l!}

_"Naruto!" kakashi screamed._

_"Ohh god no, Naruto stay with me… don't go… just hang on a little longer!"_

_"Ka- Kakashi, I- I love you so much, I… {Cough, cough} I…" _

_"I love you too… just don't die, no… no! Naruto!"_

"Kakashi! Kakashi wake up!" the blond was yelling.

Kakashi woke up to Naruto shaking and yelling his name.

"Naruto... what is it? Did something happen? Are you okay, Ohh my go-" kakashi said freaking out.

"No I'm fine, its just you were yelling my name in your sleep. Your voice… it sounded like something bad had happened."

"Eh,_ so it was just a dream… _Kakashi visibly shuttered. It's nothing Naruto, just go back to sleep."

"I would but its already seven and i want to go see-"

Knock, knock~

"Ehhh! Somebody's at the door"! The blond practically sang as he crawled out of bed to answer the door.

"Wait naru-chan your clothes!"

" Ohh yeah! I almost forgot, I know we don't want any more naked incidents like the other day."

Kakashi chuckled at the memory of taking the video as revenge. Now all he has to do is plan what to do with it… _mwahahahaha!_

Naruto had his clothes on and at the door in five seconds. He didn't know why but for some reason he got all excited like a puppy dose when the owners come home after what seems like years.

When Naruto answered the door he lost all excitement. There standing at his door was his best friend, shaking and looked like he hadn't slept at all last night.

"Shika… are you all right?"

Uhmm, Naruto can we go somewhere and talk please…

Yeah, let me go tell Kakashi and I'll be right out. The blond was worried he hadn't seen his poor friend like this for a while. He didn't know what was wrong but he was going to seriously hurt whoever made his best friend feel like this.

Naruto and shikamaru were sitting at Narutos training spot. It was by a rather big pond with trees scattered here and there. So shika, what is it that you wanted to talk about?

The lazy boy sighed… he didn't know what he wanted to talk about. He wanted to say so many things to him… he just didn't know what.

Shika, do you want to cloud watch? My training spot has a really good view of the clouds.

Yeah let's do that._ He knows me so well._

Shikamaru laid back watching the clouds. _Clouds why cant I be up there with you… if I was a cloud I wouldn't have to worry or feel anything that I feel. Can you help me? Should I tell naruto what has happened with asuma so far. Should I tell him that I don't know if I love asuma. Wait… I don't love asuma, I wouldn't have cried like that if I did. I wouldn't have hesitated to tell him I love him. But I did… and why have been getting this tightness in my chest when I see naruto with Kakashi? Why have I been felling like this with naruto, all this confusion… what dose this mean. _

They watched the clouds for hours, it was three in the afternoon when shikamaru finallt said something.

I had sex with asuma last night. But I have thought it over and I don't love him… I never have, I guess it was just a place to put my feelings until who I really loved came back.

At this he staoped breathing. he basicaly justed confessed, any smart person would have caught on to that. Wait, Narutos a major idiot! he probabaly hasnt noticed! ya! shika leaped for the clouds in his mind.

shikamaru looked over to naruto and looked into his eyes, if the blond noticed then he will have some kind of wierd face on him. shika looked over into his eyes and let out a huge sigh, his eyes showed that he was caring and understanding of the situation. but his face looked like he just came from merp-land {aka lala land} and shika was so relived. naruto loved kakashi, and when they were together it was written all over his face.

naruto finally spoke " well if you dont love him then you just dont. its as simple as that, but its good that you got your feelings straightened out. you should really tell him."

shikamaru just looked at Naruto._" if only i could have you... Naruto..."_ shika thought.

"Nauruto lets go walking?" shika asked a fazed out naruto. " yeah lets do that"! naruto yelleped. "so are there any more couples?"

"what?" shika said seeming confused.

- "What other couples are there besides sakura and lee, hinata and garra, tenten and neji… is there anyone else?" Naruto asked curiously.

Shikamaru looked over to the blonds face and answered "yeah, there's ino and temari then there's also kiba and kankuro who like each other but haven't been able to"- his jaw dropped.

Naruto looked at shikamaru in confusion, and then looked over to see what his dear friend was so revolted by and he saw it. Shikamaru puked and Naruto just starred in horror.

Shikamaru wiped the vomit from his mouth and said" apparently there's kurina and guy sensei too."

Naruto shuttered, "them as a couple is one thing, but them as a couple doing that and other people seeing them is a whole other story."

Neither of the boys could avert their eyes from the, terrible sight. They just couldn't move.

Kurina screamed in ecstasy. "G-guyyyyyy!" kurina and guy were both on the floor naked and panting in some abandoned house.

Guy looked up to see shikamaru and a golden haired boy starring at them with complete shock and terror in their faces.

"Shit" guy muttered.

Kurina looked up and almost screamed but settled for violently saying "dammit."

Both of the nin hurriedly threw their clothes on and hopped out the window to the scarred for life boys.

"Naruto… shikamaru…" kurina whispered. Shikas eyes fluttered to her in response. "We, we would greatly appreciate it, if you didn't tell anyone about this. We would like to keep it a secret." Kurina said in hopes that they wouldn't tell anyone.

Shika looked at Naruto and he did the same. They both nodded their heads and were gone in a flash. Kurina and guy both blinked, completely dumbfounded by what had just happened.

Once both of them were far enough away they both stopped. "oh my god… I- that, I could have lived without seeing that." The blond stuttered. Shika nodded in agreement.

"Naruto, I think I'm going to go talk to my dad. We haven't spoken since are fight, I miss my parents…" shika said as he sat on the ground.

"okay well, I love you shika! You're my best friend… I couldn't live without you. When you're not happy then I'm not happy, so go do what makes you happy okay!" Naruto bent down and gave shika a hug around the shoulders.

Shikas heart hurt. "_If only you knew…"_ Naruto left and shika got up and headed home.

When shikamaru got home he went straight into the kitchen where he saw his parents. His parents saw him and stopped mid conversation and just starred wide eyed at him. This made him feel uneasy. He could feel the tears coming and this time he didn't try to stop them.

He ran over to his dad and hugged him around the waist with his face shoved in shikakus stomach. "dad- I, I'm so sorry!" shika had tears streaming down his face, " I never should have left, I, I thought that I loved him but I didn't… I actually love Naruto."

All shock and surprise had left their faces and Shikaku hugged his son. Shikamarus mother started crying and ran over to hug her son.

"I've always loved Naruto, then he left for a year and asuma sensei was there… I guess I put my love for Naruto onto asuma. And now he's back and it's all making sense…"

Shikaku looked at his son, " you should tell him son, he probably loves you back."

"no! he dosent… he is with Kakashi, he is so happy with him. Everything about him screams how much he loves Kakashi. Theres no hiding how happy Naruto is when he is with him. There is no arguing how much they love each other…but since Naruto is happy, I'm happy.

Back at kakashi's house-

Naruto and Kakashi were snuggled together on the couch, under the covers while the copy nin read his icha icha books.

"Kakashi…"

"Huh" Kakashi grunted in response.

"Today I saw kurina and guy sensei. They were screwing each other."

Kakashi dropped his prized book to the floor and looked at Naruto. He had a strong urge to throw up.

"Would you like to know the details!" the blond practically squealed! "guy had kurina up against the wall and he-"

Kakashi rushed his hand to the smexy blonds mouth and said "no thank you!" the silver haired man pulled the blond into a kiss.

The blond gave a bright smile. "Was that to shut me up?"

"mostly!" but also because I love you…"

Naruto laid his head into kakashi's chest and rubbed his nose into his vest. "I love you too…"

At this Kakashi let out a small chuckle.

the very next morning-

Kakashi had gotten up early in the morning and was in very, very good mood! He was going to fully proceed with his glorious revenge on asuma with the video he had taken. He had it all planned out. He was to sneak into asumas place and kidnap him. He would take him to an abandoned building and play the video. He would make him watch it then turn all the lights on and appear out of nowhere. He would take the video and hold it mischievously between two fingers. Then he would tell him his demands, and if he didn't do them then Kakashi would show it to everyone! Hehehehe, this was going to be so sweet! He would give in and he would make him dance in a poodle skirt and a fishnet see threw shirt with and attached pony tail. With cat ears and a tail!

But all that went to hell…

"Kakashi ! What the hell! Are you seriously going to do that to my best friend?"

Naruto squeaked, while holding the plan Kakashi had written, in his hand.

"Dammit…" Kakashi sighed.

Naruto stole the video and watched it.

"Uhmm… Kakashi, can we keep it instead?" Naruto said while crawling over to his smexy man.

"Naruto, I have to do this. What type of friend would I be to asuma if I let him get away without being punished?"

The blond whined, "but Kakashi, I'm hard…"

* * *

authors note- so sorry its so unbalivably short but im grounded and ive had to sneak this on so i had to hurry, but the next one will be much longer! lalalla! well i hve the next chapter written and now i have to type it up and then sneak it on here! remember reviews are love and i need love! ehhhhhhh! ohh yeah, save the bad love for the people who hurt kittens.{ i mean seriously, who likes people who hurt kittens}


	7. naked

It had been two months since Naruto and shikamaru had found out about kurina and guy. It had been two months since shikamaru fully realized that he didn't love asuma, that he was simply playing himself. That every time he said I love you to asuma it was a lie. He basically imagined asuma was Naruto and his love for the blond got directed into asuma. And it wasn't good, he had to tell asuma sometime, he had to tell him the love wasn't real that it just wasn't real… shikamaru couldn't keep trying to convince himself that it was.

Shikamaru had done well for the first month, because asuma was sent on a mission, it lasted a month. When asuma came back from the mission, shika didn't tell him. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't bring himself to break asumas heart. So he was pretending that everything was okay…

But asuma could tell something was off, and the sad thing is that he already knew it. He just didn't want to admit it.

Two weeks ago-

Shikamaru and asuma were playing shogi. Asuma had something on his mind, and shika could tell because he was wining even easier than normal.

"Checkmate" shikamaru said triumphantly.

They set the game back up and started playing again. "Shikamaru we need to talk" asuma half muttered.

Shikamaru didn't look up from the bored, but said " what do you want to talk about?"

"I know you love Naruto, you have for a while. I didn't notice at first, but I see the way you look at him. You have never looked at me that way, or any other person for as long as I've known you. I could tell something was up two months ago, then a couple weeks ago…" tears were daring to pour out of asumas eyes, but he wouldn't let them. He thought of himself as too much of a man for that.

At this shikamaru went stiff and looked up at the older man across him, "a couple weeks ago what?"

Asuma pushed the tears back and glared at the boy. "A couple weeks ago, I realized that you didn't love me, that you didn't want to be with me. You wanted the blond, you want Naruto. But you can't have him and you know it, he is so unbelievably happy with Kakashi."

These words stung at shikas heart. Shikamaru knew that he was happy with Kakashi; he knew that he couldn't have him. Even if he could, the only way that would happen is if Kakashi died or left Naruto. But shika still wouldn't have Narutos full heart… like he wanted.

"As long as he's happy, I don't care…" shikamaru said while choking back tears.

"Shikamaru, what about your happiness?" asuma pleaded.

"I don't care! As long as I can stay by his side, as his best friend! Then that's good enough. That means that I'm the second most important person to him!" shikamaru screamed back.

Asuma sighed, "so you are going to settle with second place when all you would have to do is give me a chance and be first place." Shikamaru looked down, he didn't think like that, all he knew was that he was in Narutos heart somewhere. Even if it was second place…

"shikamaru just listen to me for a second" asuma said. " for the next two weeks

I want you to go out with me, give me a chance. We can start from the very beginning. I can help you get over Naruto, to move on. Or you can go on desperately loving someone you will never have… shikamaru, I won't wait forever if you choose the second option, and some time passes and you decide that you want me. Then I may not be here for you."

"Can I think about it for a few minutes? Before I make my decision…" shikamaru whispered.

Asuma replied, "Yeah".

Hours passed and the only thing shika did was lay there in the same spot, holding back tears and thinking. Shikamaru didn't want to give up on Naruto. But he knew that just staying by his side, wouldn't be enough forever. He would start wanting more of the blond, and more, is something he would never get.

"I'll take the first option." Shikamaru finally said, pulling asuma from his thoughts. "I will give you a chance" shika said like an afterthought.

They both sat up and reset the shogi board. They continued to play like nothing had happened, and shika continued to win, like a boss!

Present day- {at kakashi's house}

"Kakashi" the blond said with a tint of excitement in his eye.

They were both sitting on the living room couch doing the same old same old. Kakashi was reading his icha icha and Naruto was lying right beside the older nin and was letting his fingers run up and down his jounin vest he was wearing at the time.

"Hmmm" the older nin said dully.

Naruto looked over at Kakashi and said "let's have sex!"

Kakashi dropped his book in his lap and looked over at the smiling blond. "are you serious?"

"Yes! Let's do it as soon as possible! Come on, stunade doesn't have to know so your little Kakashi's will be spared! Plus I'm going to need to use those more than once you know."

Kakashi cracked a smile under his mask and said "how about know?"

The blond looked into the older nins eye with slight fear and practically screamed "then why don't you put it in me already!"

Kakashi picked up the eager blond bridal style and chuckled the words, " you should know… that it's not so little!".

Kakashi threw the blond on the bed and immediately started tearing Narutos clothes off and safely removing his own. They were now both completely naked and Naruto looked around to see his clothes in pieces, scattered all around them.

Kakashi drew Naruto into a kiss, nipping at the blonds bottom lip asking for entrance. Naruto slightly parted his lips and Kakashi charged in, exploring every part of the younger ones mouth. Naruto started to fight for dominance, but quickly gave in because he knew that would never happen in a million years.

The blond could feel the friction that there bodies rubbing together made on his member, and he was getting hard and fast. Kakashi brock the kiss, looking down to see both of there members very hard and needy. The silver haired nin dove in for another kiss as he started to run his fingers up and down mini Naruto.

Kakashi started to stroke Naruto slowly, painfully slow, but earned a deep moan from Narutos throat.

Naruto was in pleasure land, he didn't even notice it when Kakashi stealthily put the first finger in his entrance. But when Kakashi put the second one in and started scissoring them to stretch him out the blond jumped. It was a sudden pain and Naruto didn't like it.

" It's okay, it's okay I'm just preparing you. It will be painful at first but I promise it will get better."

Naruto looked up at the smexy man above him warily then nodded. Naruto slightly pressed into his fingers giving him permission to proceed. Kakashi continued to scissor the poor blond then added a third finger. He started stroking the blonds member again because he knew the pain was probably dreadful.

He finished stretching him, and then started looking for Narutos _sweet spot_. He poked around for a few moments until the blond jumped and moaned in complete pleasure. He had found it!

He smeared the blonds entrance and his own member with the cold slimy substance and turned Naruto around onto his knees. He seductively said, "you will be more comfortable this way" into his ear.

Naruto nodded and pressed his ass against the older ones member The blond didn't care about the pain, he just wanted to be fucked into submission and now.

Kakashi noticed how eager the blond was and started in. he got the head of his member in, while the blond was slightly squirming under him. He slowly got the rest of his member in and then heard Naruto yell "Kakashi! Just fuck me all ready!"

Kakashi fully obliged. He thrusted in, once experimentally, the second time was to find the needy blonds _sweet spot_ again. He found it and made Naruto moan very loudly.

He started thrusting harder and faster, every time hitting Narutos sweet spot. He reached his hand around the tan, sexy waist of the boy under him and grabbed his member, Naruto gasped.

He started stroking in rhythm with his thrusts. They were both in complete ecstasy. Naruto could hardly see, and Kakashi was about to cum. He thrusted harder and harder until, "ka-Kakashi!" Naruto screamed his masters name in complete pleasure. In a few more thrusts, Kakashi followed. When he came, he fell next to the worn out blond.

"Ahhhh… Naruto, I love you… and coffee…"

Naruto giggled while trying to catch his breath, "I love… coffee too…"

A few moments later the blond was asleep. Kakashi carefully pulled out of the blond and cuddled up next to him and threw the sheets over them. "Goodnight…" Kakashi whispered to the love of his life.

Stunades office- {the very next morning}

Stunade was having a relatively bad day. Shizune wasn't letting her drink, sakura and her big ass forehead was getting on her last nerve, by talking the damned bushy brow nonstop. Jiriya was begging her to go on a date with him, she had a thousand pounds of paper work. The little blond haired ino girl was talking about her looks and herself way too much. Then something happened that just took the cake.

She had gotten a letter from the sand nin about the akatsuki attacking the village of konoha, going to try to obliterate it. The akatsuki was out for blood, they no longer wanted some sick, twisted type of peace on earth crap. They were also no longer after the nin tails or other demons.

The letter stated that, "the akatsuki were coming after them, and they were going to lead them to a certain place to hold them there until they came as back up. They were going to take the akatsuki down once and for all.

Stunade was shocked then anger set in. so she delicately threw her chair out the window. It landed on top of genma instead of hitting the ground. A few minutes later Shizune ran in with genma, who was screaming "what the hell Shizune?" Shizune shrugged in response. Then they walked through the door to Stunades office. Genma rolled her chair back to her and stood next to Shizune. Stunade explained the whole situation then sent them both out to collect a list of people.

Shizune and genma went a gathered everyone into the hokagas office. Shika was sleeping, asuma was passed out on the kitchen table for some reason. Genma walked into kakashi's unlocked house {shocker} and went into his room to find him and a very naked blond cuddled on the bed. Shizune found sakura and ino cooking breakfast at lees house, which guy was there for some reason so she got him too. Genma, still seeing the smexy body of both Naruto and the silver haired nin, found neji and tenten training together. Shizune found hinata at the hyuga estate training with her father.

Stunade explained everything, and then continued to put them into their teams. The first team to set out will be neji, Naruto, Kakashi, and sakura.

Second team, team asuma, is asuma, genma, hinata, and kiba. Third team is team guy- guy, tenten, ino, and shikamaru. Also multiple teams of the sand will be there as back up for them. One team they knew for sure of is a team of garra, temari and kankuro.

Everyone packed, got into their teams and headed out separately. When they got there they expected to see sand nin everywhere, fighting. But instead they saw something completely different. There was dead people lying everywhere. It seemed like everywhere they looked there was carnage.

The only people alive were temari, kankuro and garra. Garra was fighting two of the pains, the deva path and the asura path. Kakashi and Naruto saw him struggling and rushed over to help.

"Sakura! Please go help my brother; he is fighting the puppet master sasori somewhere east from here. Sakura nodded in response, then headed out to find kankuro.

Neji started running in the direction of sakura. He activated his backugun up, and as soon as he did, he was attacked by orochimarus sword tongue. But neji skillfully dodged.

Temari was fighting kabuto. Thankfully orochimaru had left. She was already wounded severely and could only keep dodging all of kabutos attacks. If orochimaru hadn't left, then she would defiantly be dead right now. Kabuto hit another place in her right arm. "Ahhhh!" temari screamed. She could barely hold her huge fan anymore and was running out of chakra and strength. "I need backup and quick…" temari desperately thought. She just wasn't sure if she would be able to hold it out long enough this time.

* * *

authors note-ive been typing for like two hours. im still grounded but ive been alowed to write and im happy now screw everything else. also this will be my first smex scene so bare with me! remeber reviews are love and i need love!{ and sleep, lots and lots of sleep!] i was up till 4 in the morning last night writing this on paper for you people im tired and want some sleep but please review. thanxs alots! {crying.. from lack of sleep...}


	8. save a life

All neji could do was dodge. There was this huge ass snake trying to eat him. Not to mention neji wasnt a big fan of being anyones dinner. I mean, what else is he supposed to do? He was fighting one of the great sannin, and despite not being able to use his arms he was pretty damn strong.

"What the hell am I doing! I'm going to get myself killed. If the hokaga-sama and lord Jiriya couldn't kill this bastared then how the hell will I be able to manage it?" Neji said as he was frantically thinking.

"Stop running so I can eat you already!" said the giant black snake as he went in for Neji again.

Neji dodged the snakes mouth then was hit by the black things tail. "Dammit! If only I could get passed this freakin snake and to orochimaru himself, then I might have a better chance." Neji thought to himself as he was once again dodging the snakes venomous fangs.

* * *

"Sakura!" Kankuro yelled. "His puppets are poisonous and if you get hit with it, it will probably kill you in minutes.

Sakura looked over at him, "yeah I kind of figure that, you know with all these disintegrating bodies everywhere around here."

Sasori was throwing every weapon he had at them, and all of them were poison tipped. Sakura was successfully dodging and punched lead boulders away from herself with her completely inhuman strength. Kankuro on the other hand, was using his puppets as a shield and relying on sakura to punch the bad things away.

Sakura was using a lot of chakra. She was using boosted strength and speed, while healing both their wounds. They had been doing this for twenty minutes and they were getting tired.

Kankuro cried to sakura, "man! He just demolished my last fully working puppet! Sakura… kill him pwease!"

"What the hell do you think I've been doing you freakin idiot!" sakura barked at him.

"Eh, you don't have to be so mean about it…" kankuro whined.

"Shut up!" Sakura rudely interrupted. "I have a plan. You can use me; use me as a puppet to attack him. All we would have to do is dodge all poison weapons and ill punch back any lead boulders. When we get close enough to his heart, ill stab one of his weapons through it." Sakura now calmly explained.

"Ar-are you sure, that could be very dangerous for you?" said kankuro.

"I'm positive!" sakura breathed into the words so she sounded slurred.

Kankuros face went determined looking. "okay, let's do this thing."

* * *

She had safely avoided all the explosions and had finally gotten up close enough to see who it was, that had set off all of the explosions. This person had long blond hair. That was partially tied up into a ponytail with bangs hanging over one eye. This person looked like a girl, even the body figure kind of did. But she could tell that this person wasn't a girl by the sound of his voice and his clothes. Hinata could see a small insect that looked like it was made out of some type of dirt… maybe clay? And it was flying right beside her head. She heard the blond mutter something she couldn't quit make out and then do some hand signs, the thing exploded right beside her head.

"Ahh!" hinata screamed in pain. She jumped away with blood dripping from the side of her head, she felt dizzy.

"Eh? It didn't kill you, what a shame… un, I was hoping you would just blow up like the rest of them did." The blond girlish guy said with a smirk.

"Wh- what was that?" hinata said as she held her head where it bled.

"Don't you know, un? That art is a bang!"

Hinata was not just highly creped out but now confused with a huge headache, thanks to him trying to blow her head off. And not to mention he was on a giant clay bird flying right above her head. Then she got an idea, she reactivated her backugun and checked for any chakra that might have been flowing with in the clay bird. There was.

"The blond guy infuses his chakra with the clay things he makes and when he says what he muttered earlier along with those hand signs, they explode. I got it!" hinata screamed in her head while imagining herself riding a magical rainbow pooping unicorn.

* * *

Asuma stood there, starring down his opponent.

"What the fuck are you starring at?" the guy with the slick back hair and weird weapon cursed as he let his weapon rest on his shoulder.

Asuma glared a little longer.

"Lord jashin! I'm going to give you another fucking sacrifice! Hehehehe… I wonder what his blood taste like?" the weird guy cackled.

"Oh yeah, since you're about to die, I guess you should know my name. its Hidan.

"Well you definitely got something wrong, because… I'm not going to die here. I can't, I have way too much to live for, and I also, have someone to live for." Asuma said with great confidence.

Over with the stitch face guy only a few yards from hidan and asuma-

"My name is Kakuzu, even though there is no reason for me to be telling it to you two. I could tell you more if you pay me. Hey, do you want to bet who wins this fight, I bet a thousand on hidan." The man with the stitches said as he was watching hidan dilly dally with asuma.

For the next five minutes, kakuzu dint make a move, or even look in kiba and genmas direction. The he suddenly yelled "Don't mangle him too badly, this guy has a 35,000 dollar fine above his head. He needs to be recognizable."

Genma and kiba just sat there on the ground and watched asuma and hidan go at it. but kiba could have sworn he saw a look pass between the two of them that meant more then just buddies, kakuzu looked at hidan and bidan lokked back and they locked eyes for a moment and he could have sworn he saw a small smile creep up under that cloth mask he wore.

* * *

Team guy had finally gotten there. They were shocked by all of the blood loss already. Tenten could see a huge black snake off in the distance, and could also see a little person hopping around it, and she could have sworn it was Neji. She headed straight for him.

"Ahhhh!" Ino heard someone scream. But she could have sworn she knew that voice. Then it came to her, it was Temari's. "No!" ino screamed, "guy sensei, that was Temari's voice! I have to go find her! Ino took off before guy could protest. He went off in her direction but before he could catch up a blue, shark guy showed up in front of him saying "do you remember me this time?"

Shika went in search of Naruto as soon as he got there. He had a weird not I his stomach like something bad was going to happen.

"What the hell!" Kakashi yelled as he was pushed back yet again by one of the pains. He didn't even touch him. The guy with the orange hair just threw his hands up and some type of force pushed him back completely.

There was a trickle of blood coming from the corner of his mouth. Naruto ran over there to see if he was okay. "Well he was just harshly pushed through three very thick trees."

Naruto was crouched beside Kakashi, "Naruto, I'm okay" Kakashi said reassuringly.

Garra was getting a strange twist in his stomach. Something was wrong; he just didn't know what it was. Then shika showed up.

"Naruto, Kakashi, all three teams are officially here." Shika said to inform them.

"Hinata!" garras thoughts surged, "I have to find her!" garra dodged one more attack and escaped to a tree. He was concentrating on finding hinatas chakra. It was faint but he found her. "Something's happened to hinata! I have to go find her." Garra said as he headed in her direction.

Shikamaru looked at Naruto and said, "I'll stay and help you fight these guys."

"Okay, have fun." Kakashi said as he went in for another attack.

Something was up. Naruto and Kakashi could both feel a familiar presence. Kakashi looked over and a few feet away from him was itatchi.

"Kakashi, I want to fight you." Itatchi said with a dark tone to his voice.

Kakashi went over to Naruto and said, "I'm going to go fight him, and Naruto_, I love you…"_ Kakashi pulled his blond into a swift hug, and then let him go just as quickly.

As the blond watched the man he loves leave, he got a weird feeling that he should have gone with him. Or not have let him go at all…

"Come on shikamaru, let's finish this." Naruto said with as much confidence as he could muster. But the blond couldn't help but smile because he had his best friend by his side.

* * *

"Sakura!" kankuro yelled.

"Ah, I'm fine, we almost had him. If we would have been just a little more to the left that time then we would have been able to pierce his dead, cold heart!" sakura said while panting as kankuro brung her back down to the ground. Sakura was playing puppet and it was getting harder to dodge the poisonous weapons and punch everything that threatened to touch them.

"We will get him this time; we just need to be a little faster and a little more accurate." Kankuro said as they were getting ready to go at sasori again.

"Dammit, if I'm not careful they are going to get me, I can't have that happening, so it's time to stop toying with them before they actually do some serious damage to me. So it's time to end this thing." Sasori muttered, fully prepared to kill them on the next round.

"Are you ready?" kankuro asked the violent pink haired girl.

"Yeah, let's kill this bastard." Sakura muttered confidently.

Sakura was practically flying through the air as kankuro held her up with the puppet strings. Sasori threw 10 large, poison coated weapon at her. She could dodge all of them but one. If she dodged it, then it would hit kankuro, which he won't be able to defend himself because he is using a lot of his strength by keeping her in the air. The one she couldn't dodged without consequence was heading directly for her stomach. Sakura thought hurriedly, considering she had five seconds to make a decision. "either dodge it and it hit him or let it go through me…" she had two seconds left. "Screw it. If I die, then I die." She had made her decision at the very last second. The weapon was just about to go completely through her.

"Nooooooo! Sakura!" kankuro yelled almost crying with worry at the second.

"Eh… that was a close one." Sakura muttered as she held the pointed weapon barley an inch from her stomach.

"What the- how is that possible! It was going at her way to fast for her to just catch it!" sasori thought in disbelief.

"Kankuro, I'm fine. I caught it at the last second. The poison hasn't touched me either." She informed the worried kankuro.

"Thank god…" kankuro muttered.

All of a sudden he heard sakura yelling, "kankuro! Let's go!"

Kankuro had her over there before sasori could register what was happening in his puppet mind.

"D-dammit…" sasori sputtered as sakura stabbed the weapon threw his heart.

"Hehe… we got you." Sakura breathed out. She had stabbed threw sasoris puppet body and heart, right on into the tree. She let herself drop from where she had pinned the puppet master to the tree a few feet from the ground. And just sat there panting.

"Sakura are you okay?" kankuro asked as soon as he got over there to her.

"I'm fine, its nothing I can't heal on my own. What about you? Sakura asked as she eyed some spots that looked like pretty deep cuts.

"Eh, me? I'm fine. Hey what are you doing!" kankuro yelled as sakura was trying to poke one of the deep cuts on his leg.

"Owwww!" kankuro screamed in pain. "what the hell! That hurts you know!"

"I knew you wasn't fine, just let me heal you." Sakura said pleadingly.

"Okay…" kankuro sighed in defeat.

* * *

"Where is she? I can't find her… what if something bad has happened to her and I'm not there for her! Ohh god… temari!" ino screamed in a desperate search for the love of her life.

Ino was running fast. Unusually fast for her, that's why when she passed up a moaning, and slightly twitching person on the ground, she didn't recognize this person. But when she pictured the blurry image of this person in her head, after a few seconds she recognized who it was. She stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around and looked at the person lying a few yards away.

"Sensei!" ino screamed. She ran over to him.

"Asuma sensei… I- I…" ino tried to talk but she couldn't. She was staring at his wounds. She started to desperately try and heal him, but the damage was to severe.

Asuma had been stabbed through the heart, once in the middle of his stomach and many smaller stab wounds lay noticeable, scattered throughout his body. He had multiple broken bones and his tendons had been cut so that he couldn't stand. She didn't know how, or to even start to tell him he wasn't going to make it. Even if stunade was here she couldn't save him… his injuries are just too much. He will be dead in ten minutes tops.

"Sensei, you- i- sensei!" tears were streaming down her face. She couldn't help it. She had to face the reality of his death. Her, beloved sensei's death.

"its okay, I know {cough cough} that- that I'm not going to make it. So can you do a favor- for me?" he was coughing up blood as he asked.

Tears were still falling down her face. "anything…" ino chocked out.

"Ino, I want you to- to tell Naruto ho- {cough} how much shikamaru loves him. He needs to know, that in shikamarus life, he has always been number… one.

Blood was pouring like a flood through asumas mouth and stab wounds.

"I will- I will tell Naruto…" ino said as the tears crawled down her face.

"Tha- that's my girl…" asuma said as he took his last breath.

"Sensei… sensei nooooo!" ino screamed as she fell over on his bloody chest. Then she felt something. It was temari's chakra only a small bit but enough to point her in the right direction. She forced herself up and said her goodbye's to her sensei. She knew that she shouldn't leave but he is gone. And she dosen't want to lose temari too. She went to go find temari… no matter how wrong it felt.

* * *

"There is this damn paper everywhere I look!" kiba squalled.

"Kiba would you like some help?" A familiar voice asked. Kiba turned around and he saw him. This big hunk of a man, this man is someone kiba fantasized about, dreamed about, and constantly thought about. This man is kankuro, and there was sakura right next to him but as far as he was concerned, she could go to hell. She put everyone through a lot of trouble so she could try to get her sasuka back and he had enough of it. Thank god she got over him and found lee or I might have killed her by now. He looked at kankuro and didn't know what to say. He had strong feelings for this guy, feelings he has never had for anyone else before. Kiba wasn't sure what it was but, it defiantly put butterflies in his stomach when he got in a fifty foot radiance of him.

"K- Kankuro?!" kiba managed to happily stutter out.

"Hey! So, what's up with this chick?" kankuro asked, with a small blush gathering on his cheeks.

Kiba stated to blush at noticing the blush on Kankuros face.

"Ah! What the hell! I can't be blushing at a time like this even if kiba is really hot… and well I love him…" kankuro scolded his self for thinking like that a time like this.

Sakura could feel the very strong, atmosphere the two were giving off. It was so heavy, but the only thing she could do was sit back and watch the show. "Wait I can't, we have to kill this bitch… maybe later." Sakura thought to herself in disappointment.

"Let's get this thing over with already! I need to get back to nagato, and you three, seriously are not worth my time." The blue haired lady said like a boss while attacking them with some paper move that injured them all.

"owww" they all three said simultaneously.

'One more thing," the blue haired girl said in a hushed voice. "My name is konan."

Konan attacked again not wasting any time in trying to kill them. Kiba, sakura, and kankuro all three were in a very large hole with paper walls. Every time they tried to climb up the wall would give in, so there was no escape. Kiba had his tornado move thing he and akamaru did together. He used it and was almost to the top but was stopped short because some of them were paper bombs and exploded on him. Kiba came flying back down. Kankuro jumped up to catch him and succeeded. He caught kiba bridal style before he could hit the ground.

"Th- thanx", kiba said as blood dripper randomly from his body.

Sakura yelled at them, "come on you guys, we have to kill her!" kiba and kankuro both looked at each other like they were stupid.

Sakura asked, "Kiba u can use that move again right? And kankuro, you can use me as a puppet too?"

"Yeah, I can." Kiba said.

"I can too, but not for very long. I'm starting to run out of chakra." Kankuro said.

"Okay good, everyone give me your paper bombs." Sakura demanded like she owned the place.

They each gave her their paper bombs and sakura giggled weirdly because she had a plan.

"Now kiba, you are going to make me a path through the papers." Sakura stopped and pointed off in a direction that konan was standing on top of the papers at. "then kankuro, you are going to send me straight up towards her and once she gets in my sights and close enough, I will throw these paper bombs at her. I have also covered them in my chakra, so I can activate the bombs when I need them to. Then we will get to do the best part! Blow her head off into pieces so it will rain little konan brains everywhere for a few seconds!"

Kiba and kankuro gave each other a look that said, "she is way too happy about this."

Then kiba nodded and said "good plan!" in a very warily way.

They started. Kiba was maing a path threw the papres towards konan, he made I threw completely but was bombed so much that he passed out and started to fall to the surface of the papers. When he fell he fell dangerously close to konan, but she didn't bother with him at seeing he was already unconscious. Sakura saw him land close to the blue haired woman, to close. When she set the bombs off he would get hurt if she didn't get him in time.

"Dammit, ill have to get kiba before the bombs do." Sakura cursed as she was about to through the bombs.

Sakura tossed the paper bombs and immediately set them off as they surrounded the girl. She went for kiba, but the explosions got there before she could safely escape with him on her back. They both had minor injuries. A few moments after the explosions were over, the paper walls started to fall. Sakura took kiba and jumped t somewhere else, kankuro followed. They went to look for konan after they revived kiba and healed there injuries. When they found her, a guy with orange hair and black rods all over his body was picking her up. He ran off with her.

Kiba looked over to sakura and kankuro and said " what the hell was that all about?!"

* * *

authors note-

i should probably add that im not the owner of these characters, no matter how much i wish i was... i shall never be. well anyways! im so far really proud of this story! i think its pritty great. review and tell me what you think. also i need some love cuz im out of motivation right know. ive started a new fic but im only on the first chapter so it may not be posted for a while and remember reviews are love! also i would like some thoughts on who i should kill maybe some ides. somthing that wil make you cry? well plzzzzls reveiw and tell meh wut you think!


	9. other side of a bullet

"I can feel her, I'm getting closer…" the red-headed boy said as he was frantically running through the woods.

Gaara headed in search of hinata. He was getting closer to her, he could feel it. He stopped when he got to a somewhat clearing. There were a few dead people and broken trees scattered everywhere. He heard another explosion and a faint scream, gaara ran towards the noise. When he got there the dust was starting to clear up. Through the dust he could see some blue hair. Gaara looked closer and took a step forward and stepped on something that made his foot slide, he almost fell over.

"What the…?" Gaara mumbled to himself trying to be quiet as not to alert the enemy.

He looked down and saw he was stepping on hinatas jacket. It was torn up pretty bad, with lots of holes on it and blood all over it. Gaara stood up; the dust was now completely cleared. When he looked through it he saw her, he saw hinata. She was panting, bloody, and leaning up against a tree. The top of the tree was broken off and laying a few feet away from her. He ran to her.

"Hinata! What happened! Ar- are you-" is all gaara could get out before the bomb crazy blond interrupted him.

"So are you her knight in shining armor." The blond said sheepishly.

"You son of a bitch! I'm going to kill you!" Gaara yelled as he was running after the blond with killer intent and a kunia in one hand.

"What is she, the love of your life?" the blond asked as he dodged and tried to blow gaara up.

Hinatas p.o.v-

"Ahh, it hurts… so much. But, I must be strong, I- I have to help him, to try to protect him like he did me that last time. I can't let him almost die again."

Hinata was lying back against the half tree and was trying to get the strength to get up and defend her red haired monkey ninja. "I have to get up, don't give up… not when he needs your help." Hinata was watching as she made her many failed attempts to stand. Her head was severely injured with tons of blood running out like a waterfall. One leg was partially blown off and the other felt like the knee cap was shattered to pieces. She pushed herself up with both her arms and was finally standing. "Ahhhhh! I can do this, just lift your leg!" hinata screamed to herself as she tried to walk.

Gaara turned around and saw his broken, shattered, willful girl barely limping over to him as she screamed in pain and determination. "Hinata stay back I can do this! Go sit back down! It's my job to protect you!"

"But why!? I want to help you! Don't you remember what you did for me!?" hinata screamed as she stood there feeling slightly rejected.

"Because! If you continue, then you're going to die! And if you die then I won't be able to do favors for you anymore! Hinata… I want to continue doing favors for you forever, while we grow old together and then I want to continue to still do favors for you until we no longer can. Because if you die now then I won't be able to do you favors!" Gaara said as he had a small tear daring to slide down his face. "So please hinata… just let me protect you."

Hinata limped back to the tree and when she fell to the ground, she started to cry as she remembered everything that happened. She fell to the ground and remembered; because that's all she could really do at the moment.

* * *

Flashback-

"Hinata… are you okay?..." hinata heard some voice say as she awoke. She thought the voice sounded familiar, but couldn't place who it belonged to. Her head felt like someone was taking a bat to it over and over and over, but they just wouldn't stop. She felt something drip to her face. "Was it raining? What was going on, why can't I open my eyes? What is going on… what, what is happening?" hinata was starting to panic. She finally got the strength to open her eyes the terrorizing bat had stopped and she saw a blurry blob of red. She blinked away what seemed to be tears and saw a blood driping mouth. She looked down and saw a huge hole going through the person's stomach. She looked up and saw gaaras face. Her eyes were glued to his, they were green and half way open. She was in total shock, she couldn't form words, know matter how hard she tried they wouldn't come out. For a few moments they just starred at each other. Then gaaras arms started to shake, and he feel on top of her. All hinata could do was scream.

"Gaaraaaaaaa!" hinata got out from under him and immediately started medical attention. It was much worse then she thought, the hole in his stomach went through his lungs. She noticed that he was barely breathing, and there was nothing she could do for him. She did all she could, but she was pretty much drained of all her chakra and on the edge of passing out. But hinata packed the red head onto her already aching back and started walking in the direction of dead bodys. One after another, they just laid there. Her whole team, dead. People she didn't even know, dead.

"I- I think I'm done… sorry gaara…" hinata managed to mumble before she passed out. But before her eyes closed completely, she saw a streak of long blond hair and a high pitched voice saying "Hinata! Gaara!" off into the distance somewhere.

When hinata awoke, she was in a room she didn't recognize and gaara was a bed away from her. The covers done to his waist, she could see the bandage around his abdomen and could see the blood wanting to seep through it. She tried to get up to go tell someone to change the bandage, but when she did the instant pain that surged through her whole body told her to stay put. She could barely move without being thrown back in pain. She looked down at her body and they only clothing she wore was some short, fishnet shorts. Hinatas body was covered in bandages, all up and down her legs and into the shorts. Her shoulders were bare but her arms were completely covered and her waist to the top of her breasts, were covered in multiple layers of bandages.

"Ahh!" hinata screamed as she made one more attempt to get up and hit the floor instead. Someone heard her screams and came in right away. It was temari, she had three medical nin with her and a frantic expression stayed pasted onto her face.

"Are you okay?! Did something happen?!" temari asked hurriedly as she flew to hinatas side and immediately started her back to her bed.

"I'm fine… but what happened?" hinata managed to choke out through the pain she was taking with every movement she made.

"Do you not remember?" temari asked with a confused face.

Then it hit her, she had been on a mission, four of them together to investigate some things that had been going on in the mountains. When they got there they were hit, attacked. Two of them were killed instantly, that left an anubu and herself to fight these creature type things. She remembered that she put up a good fight but shortly after the other one was brutally slaughtered, she was caught. She was knocked out and then she awoke to gaara above her with a huge hole in his stomach. She was almost positive he wouldn't survive. But here he was lying in the bed a couple feet from hers, breathing with his chest going up and down in a steady rhythm. His hand slightly twitching and his mouth slightly ajar to allow better air flow.

"Is gaara going to be okay?" hinata asked in a shaky voice, desperately hoping he would be okay.

"So far so good, but his state could change at any moment. You guys have been down for five days, we have been worried sick. But when I found you two on the ground like that, I freaked. I didn't think I could calm myself then I got some help and we did emergency medical attention and brought you guys back here. Trust me, you did look a lot worse but I've been changing your bandages like every five hours. But gaara keeps bleeding through, I'm so worried." Temari said while she looked at gaara with lifeless eyes. You could tell she hadn't been sleeping or eating properly, if at all.

"How did that happen to him? _Was it because of me?" hinata asked hoping beyond hope that she wasn't the reason._

Temari hesitated; she looked to the floor and put her hand on hinatas shoulder comfortingly. "Just tell me!" hinata screamed already knowing the answer.

Temari didn't know how to answer this, or how to possibly sugar coat it, so she just said it straight out. "He was protecting you, you were knocked out, injured as hell and he protected you, in the process he got himself hurt. But don't blame yourself okay? He put his life on the line fully prepared for anything while guarding you with his life." Temari stared at hinata waiting for her reaction.

Hinata froze, her breathing came to a halt and her whole body pained for air, her bones begged for her to lay down and her mind screamed for sleep _"Oh my god, it's my fault… because of me gaara could be dying, because of me he is hurt. Because of me, because I'm weak he had to protect me, to waste his life on mine. Why…why? Why? Why? Why? Why… why, gaara would you do that…" _hinatas mind was racing.

The next thing she knew was the tears falling from her eyes and her shaking body maneuvering its self to the bed to take what her mind and body ached for, sleep. And she let it take all it wanted.

She awoke two days later and a couple more after that gaara finally woke up. He was still miserable, but he didn't show it. Hinata wasn't sure on what to do besides thank him so she did. She started taking care of him; she stayed with him for a while. They kept getting closer the bond was growing stronger and the resentment was getting weaker. Then one day gaara said "Hinata, why do you keep taking care of me, doing me all these favors? It has to be tiring and you must hate me by now."

Hinata looked him dead in the eye and said "I would take care of you forever and do as many favors for you as possible. Because gaara I love you…"

Gaara was feeling so many things at once, shock, comfort, excitement, a burst in his heart rate, sweat in his palms and he stopped breathing. "She loves me." He thought as his body was demanding that he breathe before he actually did die.

"Well if that's the case then, I want to do you favors until I die and after that." Gaara stood up and walked over to hinata. He stopped in front of her, took her face into his hands and kissed her.

Hinata didn't think she could be so _happy…_

end of flashback

* * *

Hinata opened her eyes in defeat and realization that he loves her and doesn't want to lose her and whispered to the air " _I want to do you favors forever…"_ her world went blank and her sense of where she went disappeared, but she didn't care because she knew that somewhere close gaara was protecting her. She fell over into the deep abyss of darkness and gave up on everything but breathing, she was now letting her heavy eyes close completely and decided to just lay there for a while and not die, because what else is she really going to do?

She didn't know how much time had passed when her body suddenly shaken with pain from someone picking her up, she didn't know if it had been seconds, minutes, hours, or days. But she was certain of one thing, she was alive. Her heart beat was steadily slowing down to almost nothing, se could feel it. Her breath was barely noticeable but she made sure to hold onto it incase she exhaled and suddenly couldn't take in any more. She was thriving to live, in desperate need of life, but the darkness that had been calling her name over and over again was becoming more and more welcoming. But through that darkness a bright voice was telling her to stay alive, no matter what and a faint but familiar presence and a little bit of red showering through the little part of her eyes that would open. It was him; it was her gaara, her guardian angel. She looked to the welcoming darkness and said "I'm sorry but I can't come yet, I mean too much to a certain someone to let you take me yet."

"Hinata! Hinata wake up, stay with us!" a pink haired girl was half screaming into the side of hinatas head. Sakura had done emergency medical attention on hinata and saved her. "Gaara, she should probably sleep for a while. She won't be able to do much."

Hinatas eyes suddenly shot open, everything was spinning. Then her eyes landed on gaara and everything went calm. Tears were forming in her eyes. She couldn't hold them back, not right now. She reached out with her arms and hugged gaara and shoved her face into his chest.

"Hinata, thank god! I _love you_ so much!" gaara said while crying and melting her into him.

_"I love you too…"_ hinata said as she willingly melted into the mixture.

* * *

She knew what she was doing was wrong, but it was wrong for the right reasons. He died, her sensei is now dead and she has to live with letting him die. She blamed herself, "I could have done more…" ino thought as she desperately ran towards Temari's chakra.

She was now close, right up on it. Temari was so close she could smell her. But the smell that came with it wasn't good, the smell was, it was blood.

"I- ino…" ino heard a faint mutter of her name and turned around, she could see someone lying down covered in red. She ran towards it.

When she arrived, she died inside, her heart stopped working she could no longer breathe, her body wouldn't move. Her knees suddenly buckled and she fell half way over, her face was now inches from Temari's face. The face that is now covered in blood, whose perfect body is now streaked with bruises, with no cuts but lying in a puddle of blood, like all the blood from her body was drained and is devouring her from the outside. There was so much blood coming from her mouth, but there wasn't any visible injury. She didn't understand then she checked her vitals.

Everything had been cut on the inside, every ligament, every type of bone broke, and she definitely wouldn't be moving any time soon. All her vitals had been cut every organ had been tampered with. She couldn't believe it, she didn't want to believe it, and she didn't want to think about temari dying. She couldn't, she would give her life up a hundred times over for temari, the blond girl would do anything just don't, not temari… "Please not her, don't take temari, please!" ino screamed to any god or higher power that might be listening to her cries.

Then she did the only thing she could think of to do, it was to just hold her. Temari's breath was almost gone, heart beat silent; her body was trying to go cold. Then Temari's eyes flickered to ino's and she smiled, that smile ino loved. Even though it was covered in blood, it was perfect. Temari's breath stopped, her heart beat dead, and her body now cold, with that smile on her lips forever.

"She's, she's gone… my temari… why… why did you have to die too. Why couldn't I have just been here, why didn't I find you sooner, I could have saved you! I could be holding you in my arms and you could be breathing my name! Temari!" ino was crying uncontrollably, drinched in temaris blood forever marked by its red gleam, the only person she ever wanted to stay by, forever and always, is now gone… _forever and always._

* * *

Naruto and shikamaru were fighting three of the pains now; one of them had blown the land completely out of proportion. It was a big burst, and there was a hole layered to the bottom of it lined with ripples going up the sides. Two of the pains had Naruto and the other one was fighting shikamaru, he was winning until the explosion happened.

"Ah, dammit my leg is broken! How they hell am I going to dodge these freaking attacks with a jacked up leg!" shikamaru yelled in frustration.

One of the pains walked right in front of shikamaru, with a smirk bigger than your mom.

Naruto jumped up, dodging yet another attack and inflicting damage in his next attack. The blond ran in search of his best friend, he had a terribly bad vibe coming from shikamarus direction and he had to find out what. When Naruto found shikamaru, a pain was standing in front of him, shikamarus face looked terrified, and his leg looked out of whack. The pain held a long silver rod in his hand behind his back. "No… no! shikamaru, move!" Naruto yelled as he ran as fast as he possibly could, because he knew there was something wrong and his shika was about to be killed.

But he was to late…

"Gahhhh! Uhhhh… Naruto, run away…" shikamaru sputtered as he got stabbed through the heart with a silver rod.

"N- nooooooooooooooo! Shikamaru, no!" Naruto screamed as he reached the pain and stabbed his hand and sharp claws through his chest just an inch from his heart. he tossed the pain through the air and went to lean next to shikamaru. Then another one of the pains attacked him. Naruto dodged, but he was now farther away from shika. He had to stay close and save his best friend, he had to be there, he was, shika was part of his everything, if he lost him his everything would start to crumble. Taking half of his heart with him. Taking half of his everything along with him...

* * *

authors note-

okay well when i post for now on, it will be on weekends becouse i have school and relationships and to many tests during the week. and for the your mom crack, well i was writing this chapter while my friend mauled my computer and shes whacko! so she descided to add that to it so no offense to your motheres or any mommy dearest in the world. i need to sleep now but cant becouse i need to write the next chapter to my other fic "my light" tonight and hopefully be updated by sunday morning. well reviews are love and please i need some good reviews for this fic i think i only have like 2. {im crying...} well save the bad love for people who kill whales! because whales are the best! ohh ya and any one who hasnt read kakashi sensei is hot seriously needs to. it is like the best fic ever i didnt write it but a freakin goddess did and everything she writes is freakin amazing so plzz check her work out if you havent.


	10. you make me glow

this is my last chapter for this fic, im getting bored with it soooooo yeah. im prepeared for the bad reviews if you review for it b/c im not really trying on this last chapter, it is the first fic ive started but if you do happen to read this chapter then may i redirect you to my other kakanaru story _**"MY light"**_ its much better than this story and much better reviews, i went back and fixed the grammer and stuff so please read and review for it! also my other story _**war over the strawberry** _is a urahara x ichigo fic. meant to be funny and i think it pretty much is, i mean everyone loves a sweet strawberry!

Also... what else do i need to say... ohh yeah! i dont own naruto or kakashi no matter how much i wish but i do own the story plot sooo pretty plzz with a strawberry on top _**dont**_ sue me!

* * *

Naruto couldn't get past the pain, it just wasn't working, shikamaru was dying, and he wasn't there for him. "Nooooo… why do things always end like this…?" Narutos heart hurt not being there for him and he was on the verge of tears.

"Naruto, we will continue this later." The pain said as he disappeared into thin air.

"What?" Naruto was confused on why the guys left and he ran to shikamaru.

When he got there, the pole was sticking through shikamarus heart. shikas eyes were closed and blood was still falling from his mouth. His chest wasn't moving up and down, he wasn't twitching and he no longer had a pulse. Shikamaru was gone, dead, and cold.

"Why… why did this have to happen to my best friend… why couldn't someone else have died? Why, why…" Naruto was hovering over shikamarus corpse and crying. His heart hurt, his body ached and he didn't think he would make it. But then he remembered that he has Kakashi.

Naruto was now thinking of Kakashi and his heart hurt more. He had a terrible feeling now. He wasn't sure on what to do. So he left shikamarus body lying there and went looking for Kakashi, the person he loved the most in the world. The person, that if Naruto was to lose him, then he would actually die of grief. Not everyone believed in fairy tales and soul mates, but Naruto did. He believed that if you lost your soul mate, the one person you were destined to be with, then you would never find anyone else. No one else would be worth it like that one person. Then there was fairy tales, Naruto believed in the night and shining armor, he wanted to think that everything would eventually end in a happily ever after. I mean, why the hell not? If happy endings didn't exist then, life would suck. And Naruto was positive that Kakashi was his soul mate that this would be a happy ending for him and Kakashi together. Because as long as he had Kakashi, he would always be happy.

Naruto was running he couldn't stop, not when he saw neji holding tenten in his arms. Or when he passed up asumas dead body, or when he went passed temari. But when he went passed hinata and gaara he had to stop. Sakura was sitting next to gaara who was holding hinata in his arms.

Naruto saw hinata all bloody and hurt, he started to cry again. "H-hinata! Is she okay, what happened?" Naruto said as he knelt down next to blue haired girl.

"She's fine Naruto. I already gave her emergency treatment, and it's nice to know that you care about my state right now." Sakura said with a smirk on her face.

"Ehhh! Sakura-chan, I'm sorry. But you know I love you and care about what has happened to you. But she is just lying there, and hinata, she is my friend. And I care for her too." Naruto said as he walked over to sakura and gave her a huge.

"Naruto, you don't have to hug me…" sakura pulled slightly back from the hug and looked into the blue sad but hopeful eyes. "Naruto are yo-"

Naruto pulled her into a bigger hug and took a deep breath. "Sakura… so many, so many people are dead. I passed up so many of our friends and so many dead people that I don't even know. And shika, he, he…"

"Ohh god Naruto… I'm so sorry… he, he didn't make it." Sakura held Naruto tighter as a tear came up to the corner of her eye and fell down her cheek. Sakura thought to herself, "shikamaru was Narutos best friend; they loved each other so much… I was Narutos teammate and he still cared for shika more than me. But Naruto always took care of me, he has never broken a promise to me or let me down… and I let him down. If I would have stayed with him during this then I could have been there for shika when he got hurt I could have saved Narutos best friend… but I wasn't there when Naruto needed me most, like always." Sakura held Naruto to her close and wasn't intending on letting him go any time soon.

They stayed like that for a few minutes then Naruto let her go and pulled out of her grip. "I have to find Kakashi, no matter how much I loved shika… I will always love Kakashi more." Naruto told sakura as he stood and looked at hinata one more time. Who wouldn't have feelings for a girl who loved him for years nonstop, who never gave up hope that she might get to have him.

"Kakashi? You are in love with Kakashi, well that kind of explains a lot. Well I'm coming with you, he is my sensei too ya know. Even if I don't have the perks of sleeping with his fine ass doesn't mean that he won't be happy to see that I'm alive." Sakura said as she stood up right next to Naruto and gave his ass a little slap.

"AHH! Sakura you can't do that! My ass is not your property!" Naruto complained but gave one of his sweet smiles in return.

"I know, I know… its kakashi's job to do that and it's not your property. Kakashi owns you now! So let's go find him."

They said there goodbyes to gaara and a sleeping hinata then headed off.

Sakura and Naruto were looking for Kakashi, they passed more dead people. It's like it wouldn't stop. There was just too much blood shed.

Then they heard a horrible mangled scream.

They both sped towards it without hesitation. When they got there they saw Kakashi bent over in pain and Itatchi a few feet away with blood dripping from his eye.

Naruto couldn't believe it, his Kakashi, his everything was in this kind of position. Naruto, he couldn't move, he couldn't breathe. It was like everything just stopped, the world stopped turning and everything froze. He just stood there, knowing that he was about to lose everything.

Sakura could see that Naruto was in complete shock, she couldn't image the pain he was feeling at the moment, but she had to do something so ran over to Kakashi and made him sit down. He was in terrible shape, he had three holes going through his stomach, and he was mentally worn out with blood dripping from his eye. He could barely move, everything hurt, and everything was injured. And sakura knew that she wouldn't be able to save her sensei… no matter how much it brock her heart. no matter how much it would kill Naruto, she couldn't do anything then Kakashi spoke. Sakura could barely tell what he said but she got it.

Kakashi said, "Get me… Naru-to…"

Sakura slowly laid him down and eyed itatchi who was just standing there like he was watching his favorite show, eager to see what happens next.

Sakura ran over to the stunned blond, he still wasn't moving and he was barely breathing. If she didn't do something to bring him back soon he would suffocate to death or die from shock.

So she did the one thing she thought he would respond to, so she slapped him. No as hard as she could but hard enough to send him flying towards Kakashi and hard enough to get her point across.

Naruto suddenly came back, his face hurt, he was now a couple feet from the person he loved and wanted to spend the rest of his life with. His eyes were glued on his destroyed body, bloody and broken…

Sakura ran over there and grabbed his shoulder, Naruto flinched at the touch and sakura noticed this.

"Sorry, but Kakashi is in bad shape, he wants to see you, because Naruto…" she didn't know how to tell him, and she didn't want to tell him so she didn't. "Naruto go over to Kakashi, he wants to see you." Sakura didn't tell him what Naruto was desperately trying to pray that it wasn't true, something that he knew was true and something sakura should have told him anyways. Kakashi was dying and there was no way around that.

Naruto slowly got up and stood there for a second until sakura said "Hurry!"

That made Naruto run to Kakashi, it made his heart shred its self to pieces. Because the secret words behind the plea of _"hurry!" were, he is dying and there's not much time left._

Naruto knelt beside Kakashi, his foot stepped in the blood flooding out of his body, his hand was holding the bloody broken hand of Kakashi's… Naruto knew he was dying and he couldn't stop it.

Blood splattered all over Narutos face as Kakashi said his last words, "Live… a lo-ng a- happy li..fe because I love you…" those were kakashi's last words. To Naruto he told him to live a long and happy life and that he loves him. To Naruto…

"He loves me… he really loves me…" Naruto was done he couldn't put up with any more people dying. He couldn't take it… the akatsuki deserved to pay, they all needed to die.

Naruto exploded in anger, he jumped away from Kakashi and sakura and ran directly towards itatchi. He was right in front of him, his kyubbi was out, and the fox chakra was everywhere. His skin was being peeled away; he had three tails out and was slowly losing consciousness. The only thing on Narutos mind and on the fox's was making the akatsuki pay, especially that bastard itatchi.

The full fox form was out and it was taking its paw out and thrashed itatchi into the next world, he had no time to move or think it all happened so fast. Itatchi was knocked away by his claws and into his tails where he was completely demolished.

Sakura couldn't believe what was happening. She had seen this before but every time she sees it the scarier it gets. Naruto was going all ape shit on the sharigan master. All she knew was that she had to get herself and her dead sensei's body out of there before the fox notices them there.

Sakura ran until she found shikamarus body and picked him up too. She was exhausted, weak, but that didn't matter because if there was any chance that any of them would survive after Narutos done then he will want to see these two one last time.

Sakura ran as she found asuma she picked him up too, she was really strong when she needed to be. She passed by temari, who she gathered up for ino and then soon after found the body of tenten but there with her corpse was everyone else that was alive at least.

Sakura ran to them and put the bodies down and lined them up. She looked to the people there which were hinata, garra, ino, neji, kankuro and kiba was all there.

"Everyone…" sakura said as she was trying to get their attention. "these are the people that we know who are dead, I picked them up on my way to find some of you that were still alive… and Naruto has gone on a rampage he saw shikamaru and… Kakashi die right in front of him and I had no chance at saving either one of them.

Sakura fell to her knees her hands wrapping around herself protectively. She let her head fall down and she cried, her big blue tears kept falling and nobody thought they were going to stop. She finally broke… she had stayed so strong through this entire thing but she couldn't keep it together anymore, it wasn't possible not after this, not after picking up her dead friends one by one and carrying them here, then laying them down one by one. It was all too much… sakura couldn't handle it all. She didn't have enough room for her emotions and Narutos complete breakdown. It was just too much for sakura to handle…

Naruto was now a complete nine-tails fox now; he had all nine tails and had pretty much destroyed anything within a hundred yards and maybe more. He killed itatchi, orochimaru, and most of the pains… but they seemed to escape his wrath, the main pain and a few others escaped somewhere. Naruto was completely out, he was on an even bigger rampage and if the fox wasn't stopped soon he would escape from Narutos body… killing Naruto in the process.

Suddenly Narutos consciousness was awoken to a familiar presence. It was Kakashi, Naruto opened his eyes to the man he loved the most.

"Ka-Kakashi! You- your dead I watched you die!" Naruto screamed.

"I know… I'm sorry that I left but Naruto I don't have much time, I love you and you need to calm down! You are going to hurt all your friends if you don't stop soon! I may have died and shikamaru may have died but it doesn't mean your life is over! If you truly love me then you will stop this! You will find the will to go on. I may not be there when you wake up but I will always be near you… because I love you and you will always be in my heart and I will always be in yours. I love you okay!" Kakashi said with hopes it got through to him.

"I, I- I need to calm down. I love you to Kakashi! You will always be in my heart…! But I don't think I can stop it this time!" Naruto screamed and started crying.

"Shush… stop crying. You can do that later…" Kakashi went over to Naruto and kissed him, it was the most amazing kiss Naruto ever had.

"I love you…" Naruto said through tears in his eyes.

Kakashi sighed and said "I love you more… and coffee!"

Naruto giggled and everything came to a stop, Kakashi fluttered away and Naruto brung the fox down, pushed him away made him stay back in side.

Then Naruto whispered to himself, "I love you more than you can imagine… I always have."

* * *

authors note- this is the last chapter, i know it didnt go out very well and i did a shorter ending then i had planned but im sure you can live with it since this story definatly wasnt the greatest anyways but review if ya get the need to! also its 4 in the morning, that how long it has taken me to update this chapter and the next one to my light! you guys should feel loved. good night! the only thing i want right now is sleep... {zzzzzzzz}


End file.
